projet blanc, sujet S
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: Une enfant retrouvée seule dans un village abandonné, une force surprenante, un jeune membre de seconde classe du SOLDAT Génésis qui la rencontre, avant crisis Core, l'histoire d'une jeune recrue du SOLDAT dont le destin était sans doute déjà tracé.
1. prologue

Et bien bonjour tout le monde, pour fêter cette rentrée, j'ai décidé de commencer à mettre en ligne ma nouvelle fic. Comme d'hab, j'ai mes persos, et y'a ceux de square enix, et comme d'hab, je m'attriste qu'il ne m'appartiennent pas. Que dire d'autre, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances??

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

Modeoheim année XXXX

- Nous allons devoir quitter cet endroit. Les expériences ne donnent rien, c'est un échec total, la shinra refuse de continuer à nous financer au vue des rapports et de l'inefficacité de notre travail. Je suis désolée, de devoir vous annoncer cela. Je sais que comme beaucoup, cet endroit est devenu notre maison, notre village.

- Qu'allons- nous faire du sujet ?

- Je vais rester vivre ici, avec. Le professeur Hojo considère qu'il est inutile de ramener une expérience ratée.

- Mais chef, ce travail, c'était le vôtre, à vous et au professeur Hojo, pourquoi est-ce lui qui décide d'interrompre nos recherches ?

- Ce sont nos rapports communs qui ont décidé la compagnie à cloturer nos recherches. Les premiers tests le confirme, notre sujet ne possède pas ce que nous en attendions.

- Quand devons quitter le village ?

- Dans une semaine. Nous laisserons le complexe en état, la shinra tient à le conserver en cas de besoin futur. Je m'occuperai de l'entretien du réacteur, ne vous en faites pas.

* * *

bon, voici une intro un peu courte, je l'avoue, mais qui s'avère cependant utile pour la suite... Pour une fois qu'elle fait pas 5 pages en même temps

Bon, sinon, demain je commence mon boulot, en photo, je suis trop contente!!


	2. intru surprenant

Un chapitre déjà un peu plus long que l'intro, un chapitre qui me ressemble déjà plus, me direz vous, et oui, j'écris toujours beaucoup, bref. On entre enfin dans le sujet, pour une fois, et oui, et on commence fort, vous verrez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, amusez vous bien, tous ça tous ça... j'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

sept ans plus tard

- Chef, voici Modeoheim.

- Voici donc le fameux site d'extraction mako de la compagnie. L'hélicoptère se posa sur la plateforme qui lui était destinée. Un membre du SOLDAT de deuxième classe et deux mercenaires de la shinra en descendirent. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le complexe, leur pas s'imprimaient dans la neige qui recouvraient le sol, en craquant.

- Cet endroit est magnifique, il a quelque chose d'envoutant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Moi je le trouve plutôt froid chef.

- Avant d'aller explorer le réacteur, j'aimerai voir le village.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

_- Deuxième classe du SOLDAT Génésis, vous êtes envoyé à Modeoheim. Le réacteur d'un site d'extraction de mako continue de fonctionner même après la mort de l'employé de la section scientifique de la Shinra qui vivait là bas. Elle, ainsi que sa fille sont morte il y a de cela 6 mois, et le réacteur continue d'être entretenue d'après les données reçues. J'aimerai que vous alliez vérifier ce qu'il en retourne. Visitez le village, si quelqu'un détourne notre réacteur, il loge surement là bas. Vous devrez aussi désactiver le complexe. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il tombe dans de mauvaise main. Voici votre ordre de mission, vous partez dans deux heures. Deux mercenaires vous accompagneront. Des questions ? _

- _Aucune monsieur Lazard._

_- Bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer dans ce cas._

_- Bien monsieur._

Le village semblait mort. Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui de leurs pas dans la neige. Le vent chantait entre les maisons vides. Génésis traversa le village et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être le point central. Les bains publics. Visiblement, cet endroit servait aussi de café- bar- restaurant-théâtre. L'endroit était dévasté, comme si une explosion avait eu lieu. Le cratère dans le mur du fond le prouvait.

- Un bombo qui s'est introduit puis à explosé.

La voix venait du couloir qui menait aux bains. Génésis et les deux mercenaires se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés lui tombaient sur ses épaules nues, d'autres étaient collés à son visage. Un visage bien jeune, dont des yeux bleus, presque transparents et légèrement bridés ressortaient avec force. Elle ne semblait nullement décontenancée par leur présence et les observait. Malgré le froid, la jeune fille ne portait qu'un short noir court et un débardeur bleu. Elle tenait dans l'une de ses mains des bottes hautes et une paire de chausettes. Elle était pieds nus.

- Que faites vous dans un tel endroit ? Demanda le deuxième classe, nullement décontenancé lui non plus, bien qu'étonné de voir une fille si jeune être la squatteuse du complexe.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question, monsieur du SOLDAT. J'ai toujours vécu ici, cet endroit c'est chez moi. Et depuis le départ des collègues de ma mère, nous n'avions pas vu un membre de la compagnie venir ici. Même quand maman était malade. Même quand elle est morte. Vous venez pour quelle raison

- On nous a signalé une présence inconnue à Modeoheim. Quelqu'un aurait eu accès au réacteur du complexe.

- En effet, c'est moi-même. Je m'occupe de l'entretien du site d'extraction et de son réacteur, avec ce froid, il faut s'en occuper souvent, et j'ai besoin de l'énergie qu'il fournie pour faire chauffer les chaudières des bains, entre autres.

En voyant l'air dubitatif du jeune SOLDAT , la jeune fille se sentit dans l'obligation de détailler.

- J'accompagnais ma mère quand elle s'en chargeait, c'est même elle qui m'a apprit comment procéder vous savez. Elle les observa, s'assit sur une des chaises, car malgré les dégâts du mur et du sol, les meubles, quant à eux, étaient en bon état, sans doute avaient –ils étaient retapés. Elle mit ses chaussettes, puis ses bottes et sortit de l'endroit. Elle fut suivit de Génésis qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et la fit se retourner.

- Ma présence dérange ? Dit alors soudain la jeune fille, en regardant droit dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il détourna le regard. Cette enfant possédait beaucoup d'assurance et de force. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela en arrivant ici.

Etant sans réponse, la jeune fille reprit le chemin et pénétra dans la maison qui se trouvait à gauche de là où elle provenait. La maison la plus grande. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, pour laisser entrer Génésis. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

- Demain, je vous accompagnerai au réacteur. Le vent va se lever, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y rester coincé cette nuit.

Dans la pièce principale, deux loups des neiges se relevèrent à l'arrivée du membre du SOLDAT. Ils l'observèrent, mais un ordre de leur maitresse les fit se rassoir, sans pour autant quitter leur hôte des yeux. La jeune fille avait déjà quitté la pièce et revint avec deux tasses fumantes.

- Du café. Réchauffez votre corps, ça vous fera du bien.

- Vous avez donc toujours vécu ici ?

- En effet, ma mère était l'une des dirigeantes du projet scientifique qui fut envoyé ici. Elle est restée ici malgré le départ de ses collègues. Visiblement, leur travaux n'avançaient pas suffisamment pour la compagnie, mais ma mère, aimant bien trop cet endroit, à décidé d'y rester. Après tout, mon père étant mort, il ne lui restait plus que ses travaux, ce village et moi.

- Le rapport stipule que vous êtes morte avec elle lors d'un accident.

- Elle est morte des suites d'une longue maladie. C'est elle qui a envoyé ce rapport. Elle ne voulait pas que je parte pour Midgar, elle disait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour moi. Elle savait que je pourrai me débrouiller seule.

- Seule ? Mais tu as quel âge ?

- 13 ans, mais ne vous en faites pas, je sais faire bien des choses.

Tout en buvant son café, Génésis parcourait la pièce des yeux. Il se rapprocha de la bibliothèque près de la cheminée. Un volume attira son attention. Il le prit. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire en lettres dorées LOVELESS. La jeune fille l'observait.

- C'est mon ouvrage préféré, lui dit-elle, ma mère me le lisait depuis toute petite. Ce livre est si profond, je le connais pas cœur. Et vous ?

Génésis sourit.

- Il s'agit aussi de mon livre préféré. Il finit son café et posa sa tasse sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans le salon, devant la cheminée d'où un feu dansait.

- Vous et vos hommes devriez dormir ici, les autres maisons ne sont pas chauffées, vous ne pourrez pas dormir. Au fait, excusez mon impolitesse, permettez moi de me présenter, Shanali, mais ma mère m'appeler Shana. C'est Wutain, un cadeau de mon père. Sans doute le connaissez vous, c'était un SOLDAT de première classe, un wutain d'origine, il est mort au combat il y a de cela quatre ans. Il venait souvent nous voir, ma mère et moi, mais son travail ne lui permettait pas de rester.

- Génésis, deuxième classe du SOLDAT, j'ai en effet entendu parler de votre père, c'était un héro, vous pouvez être fière de lui. Shana sourit.

* * *

- Monsieur Lazard, je vais visiter le site d'extraction demain. Nous avons retrouvé l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, il s'agit en réalité de la fille de la scientifique qui vivait ici. Bien monsieur. Oui monsieur. Bien monsieur. Dois-je vous la ramener ? Oui monsieur, au revoir monsieur.

* * *

- Je vais vous servir de guide.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai deux hommes avec moi.

- Des hommes qui connaissent la région mais aussi le site ? Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la jeune fille avait prit les devant et partait, accompagnée de ses deux loups. Génésis ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de rester sur place et de le contacter en cas d'anomalie quelconque. Il se mit alors en route, accompagné d'un mercenaire qui ne voyait pas la présence de la jeune fille d'un bon œil.

Elle les attendait à l'entrée, souriante, ses deux loups assis de chaque côté d'elle.

- Ici, les monstres sont plutôt nombreux, mais vous êtes de la shinra, alors je ne pense pas que vous aurez de problèmes.

Ce fût seulement quand elle se retourna pour faire face au site, que Génésis vit sous le manteau de la jeune fille deux épées courtes dont les lames étaient courbes. Elle était surprenante, elle n'avait que cinq ans de moins que lui, et elle dégageait déjà la même aura. Ils entrèrent dans le site, descendirent les marches, puis prirent l'ascenseur. Génésis vérifia ce qu'il devait vérifier, dut éteindre le réacteur.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous voulez me priver d'énergie ? A non, vous allez me virer d'ici, tout simplement, de chez moi, de mon village.

Furieuse, Shana quitta les lieux. Elle était en rage, comment la Shinra pouvait-elle faire ça. Qu'avait-elle fait qui pouvait justifier un tel acte. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle s'était un peu trop éloignée du site et du village sous l'effet de la colère. Tant pis. Elle se dirigeait vers le cimetière improvisé il y a quelque mois et qui ne comptait que sa mère. Là, en silence, elle s'assit, seule, ses deux loups étant restée en retrait. Le vent se levait, une tempête de neige se préparait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle venait de tout perdre. Elle resta là, sans bouger le reste de la matinée quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

- Je reviendrai vous rechercher la semaine prochaine. Le chef de ma section, Lazard, ne peut pas se permettre de vous laisser là. Sachez cependant qu'il fait en sorte de vous trouver un lieu d'accueil.

- Je ne veux rien d'autre que de rester ici, c'est chez moi, c'est ici que se trouve ma mère, et je ne le quitterai pas, même de force.

- Il vous reste suffisamment d'énergie pour survivre une semaine, après, il sera trop tard, et nous reviendront vous chercher.

Derrière, les loups commencèrent à grogner, au début faiblement, mais plus ce qu'ils ressentaient comme une menace, approchait, et plus les grognements se firent plus forts, et Shana cessa de parler pour tendre l'oreille. Soudainement elle se leva et couru alors à l'entrée du cimetière. Là, un monstre encore inconnu du répertoire de la jeune fille était apparu. Il ressemblait à un centaure, comme ceux des livres de contes qui ornaient la bibliothèque de son salon. Il allait s'attaquer aux deux loups, mais Shana accourait, elle ne le laisserait pas blesser sa seule famille qui lui restait. Luna et Yuki, un mâle et une femelle. Elle se jeta sur le monstre, comme si elle ignorait la peur. Elle sortit ses deux demi épées et passa au dessus du monstre. Elle retomba derrière lui, un genou au sol, l'autre jambe seulement pliée. Le monstre ne semblait pas réagir, comme s'il était paralysé, mais il ne semblait avoir aucune blessure. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que deux plaies en croix apparaissent sur son torse d'où le sang s'échappait. La jeune fille repartit aussitôt à l'attaque, et lança un sort de glace sur le monstre. Suivit d'une attaque de foudre, puis elle le frappa de nouveau, rapidement, mais efficacement. Le combat avait été de courte durée, le monstre s'effondra à terre, dans un bruit sourd. Génésis regarda Shana comme s'il la découvrait. Pour une enfant de son âge, elle venait de faire preuve non seulement de sang froid, mais aussi d'un courage et d'une force étonnante. IL s'approcha d'elle. Tandis qu'elle serrait dans ses bras ses deux loups, il la considéra.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre de la sorte ?

- De quoi, ce que je viens de faire ? C'est mon père, il est resté auprès de maman tout le temps du projet, c'est là qu'il m'a enseigné comment bien combattre.

Génésis voulait bien la croire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il y avait autre chose. Elle était bien jeune pour faire preuve d'autant de dextérité. Il venait d'avoir une idée et sourit.

- Je vais devoir rentrer, Shana, mais nous nous reverrons dans une semaine.

Shana leva à peine les yeux sur lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais pas du tout.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? je continue? Il est pas classe Génésis?? J'adore LUna et Yuki, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais mettre des monstres en animaux de compagnies, mais ceux là sont gentils, enfin pour le moment, on verra en fonction de ce qui arrivera à leur maitresse...


	3. début d'une nouvelle vie

Voilà la suite toute fraîche de ma fic. Que dire,et bien ça avance bien, je suis contente, je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiews 'et oui, j'ai remarqu" que nous sommes une majorité de filles ici).

comme Mary, je ferai mes réponses personnelles en fin de fic( je suis une copiteuse ')

bonne lecture à toutes et à tous aussi (on ne sait jamais).

* * *

Durant toute la semaine, Shana ne faisait que penser à ce qui allait se passer quand elle quitterait cet endroit qu'elle et sa mère chérissait tant. Elle passait son temps à chasser les monstres, à cueillir des pêches blanches, typique de la région et rendre visite à sa mère. Le soir, elle passait des heures aux bains à se détendre, puis à lire et relire LOVELESS, qui lui rappelait sa mère, mais aussitôt elle pensait à ce membre du SOLDAT, Génésis, et la colère montait en elle. Pourtant, lui n'y était pour rien, elle le savait, il ne faisait que suivre les directives qui lui étaient données. Et puis, il aimait tout autant qu'elle ce roman, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Cependant, c'est lui qui allait la faire partir, la forcer à quitter sa maison, et pour ça, elle lui en voulait, car le messager, même s'il n'est pas responsable, reste le messager.

La semaine fût courte, trop courte, se dit-elle quand elle entendit l'hélicoptère de la shinra se poser. Son cœur se serra, la tristesse et la panique l'envahir. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle se rendit dans sa maison, ses cheveux commençaient à se cristalliser sous l'effet du froid, car elle sortait des bains. Elle se posa sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, ses deux loups à ses pieds et ses bagages le long de la cheminée. Elle avait récupéré tous ses livres, en prenant soin de mettre LOVELESS dans son bagage à main, ainsi que ses vêtements, et les quelques photos qu'elle possédait. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la porte s'ouvrit, et Génésis pénétra dans la maison, seul. Les mercenaires qui l'accompagnaient l'attendaient dehors. Il resta silencieux, respectueux des sentiments de la jeune fille. Malgré le silence, elle savait qu'elle devait partir. Elle finit son chocolat et posa sa tasse sur la table. Génésis fit signe à ses hommes de venir chercher les bagages de la jeune fille. Ils se comprenaient, simplement en se regardant, car tel était la nature des choses. Elle passa ensuite devant le jeune homme, suivit de Luna et Yuki, sans même le regarder, sa colère ne s'était toujours pas calmée, et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se calme avant un moment. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une enfant, et il était normal qu'elle agisse comme tel de temps en temps.

Tout le long du voyage fut silencieux. Shana regardait par la vitre le paysage qui lui était si familier, puis d'autres qu'elle découvrait. Sa colère fit place à l'émerveillement, qu'elle tentait de contenir, mais son visage ne pouvait pas cacher longtemps ses sentiments, qui firent sourire Génésis. Malgré sa maturité, elle restait vraiment une enfant, et par moment, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Ce ne fut pas à Midgar que l'hélicoptère se posa mais à Junon. Génésis la guida durant tout le chemin. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment, plutôt grand, montèrent des marches encore et encore. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bureau où deux s'y trouvaient déjà. Un homme plutôt jeune, blond, avec un beau costume. L'autre était plus gros déjà, mais gardait une certaine prestance.

- Bienvenue mademoiselle Ladrios Shanali. Vous êtes à l'école militaire de Junon. D'après les dire de Génésis, vous avez certains talents en combat et magie, talents que nous exploitons ici. Je me charge des frais d'inscriptions et tout autre frais qu'engendre votre entrée ici. Après tout, nous vous avons prit votre toit. Je vous laisse en compagnie du directeur de l'établissement qui vous expliquera ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cet endroit. Nous nous reverrons bientôt sans doute.

Avant son départ, Génésis, qui suivait Lazard, fit signe à Shana qu'il l'attendait à sa sortie.

- Ici, commença t-il une fois la porte fermée, nous formons de futurs mercenaires de la shinra, mais aussi de futur membre du SOLDAT, nous n'acceptons pas les fillettes, les pleurnicheuses, bref, vous êtes ici car vous avez de soit disant capacités, nous verrons bien de quoi il en retourne. Il ne suffit pas d'être inscrit par le directeur du département du SOLDAT pour justifier de quelconques talents. J'attends donc de vous que vous me prouviez ce que vous valez, et du travail, d'autant plus que vous êtes une fille, et les filles se font plutôt rares par ici. Je serai donc d'autant plus exigent que vous en êtes une, et que Lazard vous recommande. Un de vos camarade va vous montrer votre chambre, vous y trouverez un uniforme, un pyjama, des affaires de toilettes. Il regarda les loups. En ce qui concerne les animaux, ils devront attendre dehors, dans la cour, il y a un endroit réservé pour les chiens. Je vous préviens, ce sont à l'origine des monstres, n'est-ce pas ? Au moindre problème, je me verrai dans l'obligation de les éliminer, est-ce clair ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Demain, levée à 7h00, petit déjeuné dans le réfectoire à 7h15. Aucun retard ne sera toléré.

Shana salua le directeur et quitta la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière ses loups.

Génésis l'attendait, adossé au mur, comme il le lui avait dit. Il se tourna vers elle, se releva d'un léger coup de pieds dans le mur et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit la main. Dans celle-ci se trouvait un drôle de fruit bleu, semblable à une pomme.

- C'est un fruit de Banora, mon village natal. Ce fruit ne pousse que là bas. Il me rappelle chez moi. Prend le, je sais que ce n'est pas chez toi, et que ça ne pourra pas te rapprocher de ton ancien foyer, mais sans doute te réchauffera t-il le cœur, comme il le fait pour moi. En plus, ce fruit est délicieux.

Shana prit le fruit et le retourna dans sa main. Elle le serra ensuite contre son cœur, releva la tête et sourit.

- Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Génésis partit, sans se retourner. Shana se dirigea vers le camarade qui l'attendait, sans se retourner. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand à lui, il ressentait la tristesse de la jeune fille malgré le fait qu'elle tente de le cacher. Parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, car le cœur lit plus loin.

* * *

Après avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée à ranger ses affaires ; en commençant soigneusement par ses livres qu'elle classa sur une étagère, puis LOVELESS qu'elle mit en évidence sur sa table de nuit, près du fruit de Banora, cadeau de Génésis.

Elle posa l'étui qui contenait le violon de sa mère le long de son bureau. Elle n'en avait pas joué depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle décida enfin de s'allonger, mais le sommeil ne la gagnait pas. Elle était inquiète pour Luna et Yuki qu'elle avait laissé dehors, elle avait l'impression de les abandonner. Et puis, cet endroit était si différent de chez elle. Son cœur se serra. Elle se tourna vers son livre favori, le caressa de la paume, prit le fruit qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, mais ne fit que l'effleurer. Au début, elle avait ressenti pour Génésis de la curiosité, ensuite, elle s'était mise à le détester, mais maintenant, elle ressentait de la reconnaissance.

Elle finit par s'endormir en récitant les couplets de LOVELESS qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et en demandant au ciel et à sa défunte mère de protéger ses deux amis.

Le lendemain, Shana était réveillée bien avant l'heure, elle avait enfilée son uniforme, une jupe, une veste et des bottes noirs. Nouée ses cheveux en natte, et avait rejoint au plus tôt ses deux loups. Elle les prit dans ses bras, les embrassa, leur demanda pardon. Elle leur gratta l'arrière des oreilles, tout en leur parlant, car elle savait qu'ils la comprenaient. Elle avait toujours eu cette impression, qu'elle était capable de comprendre et de ce faire comprendre des animait, mais aussi de la nature. Et puis, elle pouvait aussi parfois entendre certaines choses, des choses qui ne pouvaient qu'être vraies, mais pour lesquelles elle serait prise pour une folle. Elle se hâta de rejoindre le réfectoire car bientôt l'heure des cours arriveraient.

En pénétrant dans le réfectoire, elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle, et de ce fait, ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Elle se dépêcha de se servir et de s'asseoir dans un coin. Après un vif coup d'œil, elle remarqua, qu'en effet, les filles étaient peu nombreuses dans cette école. Elle devait faire de son mieux, pour remercier Lazard, visiblement le nom de l'homme blond, de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, mais finalement, elle, elle n'avait rien demandé. Ce qu'elle fera, elle le fera uniquement par fierté et honneur. Et aussi pour remercier Génésis, de lui avoir offert un toit chaleureux, un fruit. Elle savait qu'en travaillant dur, elle pourrait le revoir, et ainsi, prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en elle.

Les semaines étaient passées vite, puis les mois. Finalement Shana n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, les cours l'intéressaient, qu'ils soient théoriques ou pratique. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis, elle n'avait pas cherché non plus, elle se complaisait dans sa solitude. Tandis qu'elle prenait son déjeuné au self, le discours de l'un des prof lui revint.

* * *

_- Vous êtes ici pour devenir de futurs mercenaires pour la shinra. Vous vous en doutez, mais pour devenir membre du SOLDAT, vous devrez d'abord devenir mercenaires, mais sachez qu'à peine 2 d'entre vous aura la trempe, la force et le courage d'un membre du SOLDAT, et pas même 1 pourra réussir à y entrer. Pourtant vous êtes là, et vous allez travailler pour devenir digne de la shinra et de cette école. Bien sur, sachez qu'on ne vous demande pas de savoir combattre à la perfection, ni de connaître l'utilisation de la magie dès aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici pour apprendre. Alors faites le bien._

Shana quitta la table pour déposer son plateau et rejoindre la salle où elle avait son prochain cours. Cours de magie.

- Asseyez- vous. Bien, demain, vous aurez droit, pour votre cours de combat pratique, et théorique, à la présence d'un intervenant. Vous avez intérêt à vous montrer respectueux. Bien, commençons le cours.

Un intervenant ? Le cours du lendemain allait forcément être intéressant. Shana ouvrit son cahier de note avec le sourire. Vivement demain, disait-il.

* * *

bon, alors, ça vous a plu?? j'espère en tout cas, là ça va avancer plus vite je pense, j'ai commencé à tout mettre en place pour que la suite s'agence bien.

bon, les rewiews maintenant

Melior: t'en fais pas, Génésis ne lui a rien fait de mal tu vois, il est pas si mauvais que ça ( moi je l'adore!!) pour les loups, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne leur arrive rien, mais qui sait, on verra avec le temps

Emma Kansakie: contente que mon premier chapitre t'ai plus, je vais faire en sorte que la suite te plaise également si tu veux, quand on aura besoin de les faire garder, les loups hein, je t'appellerai , sinon,je suis d'accord avec toi, il a trop la classe génou-chou... En effet, Shana est très mature, mais elle a vécu la maladie de sa mère, puis elle a vécu longtemps seule avec elle, qui plus ai une scientifique, sans doute l'éducation, mais la suite nous dira s'il n'y a que ça

nmfrter: yuki aime bien quand tu lui flatte le dessus de la tête, , tu auras le droit à un petit de la porté!!

MaryIshtar: merci de suivre ma fic, ça me fait plaisir, merci aussi pour les délire sur msn, je m'amuse comme une petite folle ,

c'est grâce à vous que j'ai l'envie de continuer à écrire même quand je suis fatiguée!! merci encore


	4. Avoir un but

Me revoilà!! Et oui, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire. tout ça évolue et tout, mais ce qui m'étonnes, c'est que les gens prennent Génésis pour un mauvais garçon. Certes, c'est un garçon, il veut être le plus fort tout ça (typiquement masculin), mais c'est aussi un gentil garçon. (dixit la maman d'Angeal). Donc pour le moment, il est celui qui lit loveless aux troisièmes classes, et qui ai gentil avec les jeunes filles

Je suis contente de voir que mes loups ont la quote, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Contente aussi d'avoir des rewiews, bon, j'en ai pas tout pleins, mais elles valent de l'or, vu les personnes qui les écrvient.

Bon, je vous laisse lire, parce que je parle, je parle, mais pendant ce temps, j'avance pas, et vous non plus --

* * *

La matinée s'annonçait froide, mais Shana n'en avait que faire, là d'où elle venait, le froid est bien différent de celui là. Elle sortit, les cheveux mouillés à cause de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, son uniforme habituel, le sourire aux lèvres, et comme chaque matin, elle alla voir ses deux loups, qui lui firent la fête habituel, trop heureux de revoir leur maîtresse. Elle joua avec eux longuement, riant aux éclats, et retrouvant ainsi son visage d'enfant pour quelques instants. Yuki et Luna jouaient avec leur maîtresse comme des chiens, à aucun moment on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient tous deux des monstres.

- Tu vas salir ton uniforme.

Shana se retourna. Derrière elle, avançant dans la cour, Génésis. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, sauf peut être un petit air amusé. Elle se releva alors, et se tourna complètement vers lui. Il avait changé. Il ne portait plus le costume bleu qu'il avait quand elle l'avait rencontré. Il portait un manteau en cuir rouge, des bottes en cuir à talon. Il semblait aussi bien plus sur de lui.

- Que faites-vous là ? Dit-elle le plus sérieusement possible. Elle avait reprit son attitude impassible à son tour.

- Je viens pour l'intervention, avec un collègue.

- L'intervention. C'est donc vous qui allez la faire. Je vois.

* * *

- Cette enfant est prodigieuse Lazard. Elle est douée pour le combat, en magie, elle ne se laisse pas distancer non plus. . En cours non plus, elle est de très loin la meilleure élève que nous avons. Elle connaît la plupart des matérias que nous n'avons même pas encore étudiés, connaissant leur effet. Bref, elle ne cesse de me surprendre. C'est qu'il avait raison alors. Génésis. Il l'avait vu combattre, c'est lui qui m'a recommandé de vous l'amener. Après tout, avec une mère scientifique au service de la shinra et un défunt père membre de première classe du SOLDAT, elle a des ressources qu'elle sait utiliser.

Les deux hommes observaient du haut d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours, les deux jeunes gens en pleines discussions.

- Je la vois bien entrer dans le SOLDAT, elle en a les capacités, il serait dommage de les gâcher. La deuxième femme qui entrerait dans le SOLDAT.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, mais arrivera-t-elle à se battre contre des êtres humains, et les tuer ? Elle me semble, beaucoup trop…

- Pure ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Dit Lazard en montrant Génésis du doigt. Mais le SOLDAT ne se résume pas à tuer des gens, c'est même rare. Je suis sure qu'elle se débrouillera très bien.

- Sinon, vous avez vu son tatouage sur la nuque ?

- Oui, et cela veut dire que tout au tard, elle va souffrir. Mais cela veut dire aussi que son destin est sans doute déjà tracé, et qu'elle le suit.

* * *

- Tu ne te sépares jamais d'eux ? Dit Génésis en montrant les deux loups du doigt.

- Non, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et puis, je ne vois pas de raison de me séparer d'eux. Dit -elle en caressant le dessus de la tête de Luna.

- Ce sont des monstres à la base, tu n'as pas peur ? Depuis combien de temps les as-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison de les craindre, puisqu'ils me font confiance. Je les ai depuis maintenant cinq ans, dit elle en souriant. Leur mère est morte, tuée sans doute par un autre monstre tandis qu'elle tentait de les protéger. Ma mère a accepté que je m'en occupe. C'est la manière dont on les éduque qui détermine la suite. C'est pareil pour les enfants.

- C'est ta mère qui t'as dit ça ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Elle m'a dit aussi que l'expérience que l'on acquière au cours de la vie joue un rôle pour la création de notre futur soit. Mais c'est comme tout. Elle sourit.

- Je dois y aller, et toi aussi tu ne devrais pas tarder je pense.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Au fait, le fruit de Banora était délicieux, merci encore, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle partait déjà en direction du réfectoire. Elle se stoppa et se retourna. Merci encore, sa douceur m'a réchauffer le cœur, et comme vous l'aviez dit, j'ai retrouvé pendant un cours instant mon foyer. Cette fois, elle se retourna et continua son chemin. Elle affichait un sourire à peine caché. Pourquoi le revoir lui faisait tant plaisir ?

* * *

L'intervention en cours fût des plus passionnantes. En effet, en plus de Génésis, il y avait un autre homme, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Sephiroth. Sa mère lui en avait parlé.

00

_- Sephiroth, je me demande ce que devient cet enfant. Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait des notes. Est-il comme vous l'espériez professeur ? Enfin, je dis enfant, mais depuis le temps, il est surement devenu un beau jeune homme._

_- Maman, qui est Sephiroth ?_

_- Quelqu'un de très doué, et spécial. Il est l'espoir de la shinra. Il deviendra un grand homme, j'en suis sûre. Oui, s'il est comme le professeur l'espérait, alors il deviendra une légende._

00

Alors c'était lui, ce jeune homme si doué dont elle parlait. En effet, il étai visiblement devenu une légende, à voir comment tous le regardait, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Tout comme Génésis, il était un SOLDAT de première classe. Alors qu'il avait à peine seize ans, il avait accompli tout un tas d'exploits. Pas étonnant que les jeunes hommes de l'école soit en admiration devant le héro de la Shinra. Elle porta brièvement son regard sur Génésis. Lui aussi semblait malgré tout attirer les regards. Il était passé première classe au cours des mois qui étaient passés.

Le cours finit, elle quitta la salle, alors que tous s'empressait d'aller parler au grand Sephiroth. Elle n'aimait pas la foule. Elle aimait le calme.

Elle rejoignit ses deux loups dans la cour, mais son isolement fut de courte durée. Génésis venait de la rejoindre. Elle le dévisagea, étonnée.

- Je n'aime pas trop la foule. Lui dit-il simplement.

- Au fait, félicitation pour votre promotion, je ne savais pas.

- Merci, dit il simplement.

La conversation continua comme ça plusieurs minutes. Quelques élèves qui avaient quitté la salle se rendirent à leur tour dans la cour et les virent discuter. Ils restaient là, à les observer, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth lui-même rejoigne les deux jeunes gens.

- Tu oses draguer dans une école ?

- Je ne drague pas, mais je discute, je ne joue pas les bellâtres comme toi. Je te présente Shana.

- La petite que Lazard a envoyée ici. Il la considéra. Voilà qui est intéressant. Tu as envie de devenir un membre du SOLDAT ?

- Non, pas spécialement. A vrai dire, j'ignore même ce que je fais ici. Enfin, plus ou moins. Je n'y suis pas par choix, mais comme on a eu l'amabilité de me payer les frais de cette école, et que je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller, et que cet endroit est intéressant, je reste.

- Avec aussi peu de motivation, tu ne risques pas d'aller loin. Dit Sephiroth en lui tournant le dos et s'apprêtant à partir.

- La motivation se découvre, avec le temps, et la recherche. Pour le moment, je ne suis qu'une enfant.

- A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas. Tu parles comme un adulte. Mais tu te justifies comme une enfant.

- Simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, ne le temps de réfléchir, je n'ai pas encore de motivation pour avancer. Je m'amuse, pour le moment, et ça me suffit.

- Bien, peut être que nous nous retrouverons alors. Nous avons une affectation Génésis, nous devons y aller.

- Depuis quand t'intéresses tu aux gamines ? Dit l'argenté tandis que les deux hommes quittaient l'école.

- Je ne m'y intéresse pas, je trouve juste qu'elle a des capacités à exploiter.

- Et tu fais ami- ami avec elle comme ça ?

- Elle me rappelle moi autrefois. Les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Et puis, nous ne faisons que discuter, nous ne sommes pas amis.

- C'est vrai, qu'elle n'a de gamine que le physique, elle a cette arrogance qui t'est caractéristique. Tu as trouvé une futur nouvelle adversaire.

- Et sinon, pour la mission ?

Voilà!! merci encore pour les rewiews, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Petite précision, notre Gégé national est tout mignon, attentionné et tout, mais lui aussi ce n'est qu'un gamin, il n'a que 18 ans , et oui, on change!!

Bon, je me hate d'écrire la suite, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous

PS: mon chaton, chataigne vous avait écrit une petit texte de...3 pages. Etant dans un langage encore non traductible par l'homme, je me suis donc permise de ne pas le mettre, pour vous éviter à toutes (et tous?) des maux de têtes inutiles et de économiser des pages.


	5. moments tant attendus

Voici un peu de changement, ou beaucoup. Mary, comme promis, tu vas être servie!!

un chapitre que j'ai aimé, et qui, j'espère, vous aimerez lire. Donc, sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 4.

* * *

Les enfants suivirent des yeux le départ des deux membres du SOLDAT, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune fille. Ils se pressaient autour de Shana, pour lui demander comment connaissait-elle Génésis, et pourquoi le grand Sephiroth était venu lui parler. Elle se libéra de la foule, sans avoir donné la moindre réponse, et rejoignit sa chambre, la foule la suivant, lui posant tout un tas de questions. Elle referma la porte. La journée avait finalement été fatigante.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfuit dans l'oreiller. Elle pensait à Génésis. Si elle avait du avoir un grand frère, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui ressemble. Il était si gentil. Ils avaient discuté de l'école, mais aussi de LOVELESS. Il lui avait parlé un peu de Banora. Un peu de tout, mais finalement, ce peu lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un ami.

Elle prit LOVELESS en main et en lu quelques passages.

Les mois s'écoulèrent au fil du temps, et Shana apprenait avec toujours autant de plaisir. Elle discutait plus facilement avec les autres depuis la visite de Génésis et Sephiroth. D'ailleurs, elle recevait de temps en temps des colis contenant des fruits de Banora.

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Les dernières années travaillaient avec acharnement, tandis que les autres, sentant les vacances approcher, se relâchaient.

Il fût décidé que Shana passerait les examens pour devenir mercenaire. Rester plus longtemps ici alors qu'elle avait déjà un apprentissage bien développé ne lui servirait à rien. Il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir de cette école pour passer les examens qui plus est. L'examen de fin d'année permettait de vérifié les connaissances, et comprenait l'examen d'entrée pour les mercenaires, qui s'avérait n'être qu'un test au combat. On formait les plus faibles tandis que les autres étaient assignés à une division.

Shana, fût assignée à la 8ème, après avoir brillamment réussis ses examens.

Elle devrait rester au sein de la division trois mois avant de pouvoir tenter le concours d'entrée au SOLDAT. Elle s'était finalement décidée à y entrer, car cela pouvait être intéressant. Il s'agissait de la version officielle. La raison officieuse était qu'ainsi elle pourrait se rapprocher de Génésis.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis se rencontre. Elle avait maintenant quatorze ans, et son corps changeait à grande vitesse. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme. Elle ne se comportait pas toujours comme tel, mais son beau visage pardonnait tout.

Elle devint bien plus souriante et joyeuse qu'auparavant, et sa venue au sein de la division huit, qui était mal vu au début par ses pairs, fut finalement acceptée. Sérieuse au travail, quand le moment était venu de se relâcher un peu, elle était la première à faire rire. Ses loups restaient toujours près d'elle. Au début, ils avaient attirés la curiosité, mais finalement, même son lieutenant les avait acceptés. Leur odorat avait permit de résoudre des enquêtes, ils étaient attachant, et elle avait supplié avec tellement de conviction qu'il avait finit par céder, non sans s'énerver, prétextant que ce n'était pas une animalerie, ni d'ailleurs un endroit pour une fille.

Le temps passé au sein de la division fut de courte durée.

Le temps de passer le concours d'entré pour le SOLDAT était venu. Génésis était venue la voir la veille pour voir comment elle se portait.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ai juste confiance en toi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un entretien, puis on voit de quoi tu es capable. Tu peux facilement t'en sortir.

Shana sourit. Ils étaient installés sur un banc près de la place de la fontaine. La rue était peu fréquentée ce soir.

- Je n'ai absolument pas peur, mais toi par contre, oui. Ne me ferais tu pas confiance ? dit-elle en tapant son index contre son torse.si je veux, je suis sûre que je peux même te battre.

- La prétention ne mène nulle part.

- L'hôpital se moquerait-elle de la charité ? Elle éclata de rire à la vue du visage désabusé de Génésis. Depuis peu, celui-ci se ventait de prendre la place un jour de Sephiroth, le héro du SOLDAT. Depuis quelques mois, peu après son entré au SOLDAT, des fan club de Génésis avait vu le jour, et lorsqu'il l'appris par hasard, bien plus tard, de la bouche même de Shana, il fut d'abord surpris, puis, fier d'être arrivé aux yeux des gens, ou d'une portion, à la hauteur de Sephiroth, il ne cessait de dire à la jeune fille que tôt où il tard, il serait le nouveau héro de la shinra, sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

Depuis quand étaient-il devenu si proche ? Sans doute cela s'était il fait progressivement depuis sa sortie de l'école. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop comment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui le décontenança un peu, et lui demanda de lire un passage de LOVELESS.

- Comme ça, je suis sûre que je serai relaxée et que tout se passera bien, la déesse sera avec moi.

Sans rien dire, il prit son exemplaire de LOVELESS et commença à lire. Shana ferma les yeux, comme emporter par le texte qu'elle connaissait si bien, lu par une voix douce et apaisante.

« Il n'y a aucune haine juste de la joie  
Car la déesse te protège  
Héros de l'aurore Guérisseurs des mondes »

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés quand elle se rendit compte que Génésis avait finit de lire. Elle les rouvrit et le regarda.

- Tu sais, cette ouvre prend vraiment toute sa beauté quand c'est toi qui la lis. Tu as une si jolie voix, elle m'emporte directement dans l'œuvre.

Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait la main gauche du jeune homme posé sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme si un charme quelconque agissait, elle se laissa faire, le laissant l'embrasser. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et lui rendit ses baisers.

Depuis quand les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui avaient à ce point changer ? Et pour lui ?

- Je ne sais. Lui répondit-il. Quand je t'ai regardé, là, et que j'ai entendu tes paroles, j'ai eu envie de le faire, alors je l'ai fait. Mais je ne regrette rien. Tu as été embrassée par un héro, et les filles me courent après parait-il. Bientôt, on ne parlera plus de Sephiroth mais de moi, tu devrais être fière que ce soit toi que j'ai embrassé. Il prit son épée et donna un coup dans le vent.

- Dis toi que si je t'ai laissé faire, c'est que moi aussi je t'ai choisi. Bientôt, on parlera de moi comme étant la seconde femme à entrer dans le SOLDAT. Tous les garçons me courrons après, je serai une légende, soit fier d'être celui que je laisse m'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent, et Shana éclata de rire. Génésis, quant à lui, fit son sourire habituel. Un sourire doux, qui exprimait sa joie. Le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il affrontait Sephiroth, ou son meilleur ami Angeal.

L'heure était venue de se séparer. Génésis vivait dans un des bâtiments de la rue LOVELESS, dans le secteur 8, avec tous les autres SOLDAT et turks. En ce qui concernait les mercenaires, ils vivaient dans le secteur un. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lui promettant un autre baiser sur les lèvres quand elle aurait été reçue.

L'entretien eut lieu avec le directeur Lazard, qu'elle avait déjà vu, et deux hommes qui lui étaient entièrement inconnus. Chacun lui posèrent des questions, sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, son point fort, son point faible. Pensait-elle être capable d'être à la hauteur.

- En tant que femme ou en tant que SOLDAT, leur avait-elle alors répondu. Dans les deux cas, je considère être à la hauteur du poste que l'on me confiera, mon sexe n'ayant aucun rapport avec mes capacités, seuls mes efforts et ma motivation doivent jouer un rôle dans ce cas. Je suis motivée et je m'implique toujours à donner tout ce que j'ai.

Ce sur quoi ils avaient enchainés avec la question suivante. Quelles étaient ses motivations ?

- Je dois avouer qu'au départ, je n'en avais pas. J'ai suivi ce chemin qui m'avait été tracé, puis j'ai réfléchi. Ce chemin, j'avais décidé de le suivre, c'est qu'il ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça. J'ai des capacités que l'on m'a fait exploité, je pense qu'elles peuvent être utiles c'est pourquoi je les offre à la shinra.

L'entretien finit, on la fit attendre quelques heures, durant lesquelles elle eut la visite d'Angeal qui passait dans le coin. Ils discutèrent et la pression qui s'était installée disparu. Elle l'avait connu alors qu'elle surveillait le secteur 8, avec ses deux loups, et que Génésis l'avait croisé par hasard. Angeal était venu le chercher pour une affectation tandis qu'il discutait avec la jeune fille. Depuis, ils leur arrivaient de discuter, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Shana gardait cependant une réserve qu'elle n'avait pas avec Génésis.

Enfin, elle fut de nouveau appelée et Angeal dut la quitter. Elle entra dans la salle. Un autre candidat s'y trouvait déjà.

- Vous allez maintenant nous montrer ce que vous savez faire. Lazard n'était plus là, il ne restait que les deux autres hommes. Sans doute avait-il beaucoup de travail.

Shana peut voir un sourire sur le visage de l'autre candidat. Il pensait qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une fille. Chacun avait à sa disposition une épée. Le départ du combat fût donné et celui-ci fut rapide. Shana ne bougea pas tandis que son adversaire fonçait vers elle. Au dernier moment elle fit un embardé et mit son épée sous la gorge de son adversaire, lui faisant dos. Il avait eu trop confiance en lui et elle en avait profité pour tirer profit de la situation. Elle salua son adversaire, les deux « juges » et quitta la pièce après avoir rendu son épée. Les résultats seraient affichés d'ici deux jours.

Pendant ce temps, Génésis, qui n'avait pas t'affectation, attendait la jeune fille en compagnie de ses deux loups. Au départ, il s'était senti mal à l'aise en présence des deux monstres. Mais ceux-ci étaient plutôt dociles et lui demandèrent finalement des caresses, en lui donnant des coups de têtes. Lorsque Shana sortit du bâtiment et qu'elle se rendait sur la place de la fontaine, elle le vit jouer avec ses deux amis. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle resta en retrait de longues minutes à l'observer. Soudain, sentant sans doute se présence, il se retourna vers elle. Elle sentit son cœur bondir comme jamais. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable. A y regarder de plus près, elle n'avait pas été la seule à le regarder. Beaucoup de passant, et majoritairement des femmes, c'étaient arrêter pour regarder le beau jeune homme jouer ainsi avec deux loups. Il s'approcha d'elle, les deux loups ayant accouru vers leur maîtresse, battant de la queue et lui faisant la fête. Elle se baissa et les caressa, heureuse de les revoir enfin.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Plutôt oui. Pour l'entretien, je ne sais pas, mais pour la démonstration, j'ai eu pour adversaire un crétin trop confiant. Elle sourit. Les résultats sont dans deux jours. Si je suis acceptée, je dois me rendre dans le bureau du dicteur Lazard, et ensuite visite médicale oblige, avec un « traitement » parait-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis sourit. C'est ce fameux traitement qui te rend les yeux si profondément bleus ? Non, pas uniquement, ils étaient déjà doux. Je les trouve magnifiques. Pour toute réponse, Shana eu le droit à un baiser sur le front.

- Allons boire un coup, dit-il en montrant l'avenue Loveless.

Shana lui emboita le pas, suivit de Yuki et Luna et des regards réprobateurs et accusateurs des jeunes femmes.

Elle entra dans le bar, laissant ses deux amis attendre devant. A cause de son âge, Shana ne prit pas d'alcool. Près d'elle, un roux à la voix portante rigolait. Il portait un costume noir, tout comme ses deux interlocuteurs. Une jolie jeune fille, et un homme au crâne rasé et portant des lunettes noirs.

- Tiens, les turks. Dit Génésis un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Reno se retourna et grand sourire porta son verre en avant, en direction de Génésis et Shana.

- Mais c'est Génésis du SOLDAT !! Il rit de plus belle. Sans doute avait-il un peu trop bu.

La soirée se passa dans les rires (de Reno surtout) et de discussion avec Cissnei, le membre féminin des turks et nouvelle amie de Shana. Génésis prit congé, et conseilla à Shana à en faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit une demi-heure plus tard, saluant ses nouveaux amis et rejoignant ses deux bêtes. Génésis était là, caressant les bêtes.

- Tu as tardé. Dit-il simplement

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seule à cette heure. Dit –il comme simple excuse en détournant le regard.

- Je suis mercenaire à la Shinra, je compte entrer dans le SOLDAT et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Elle éclata de rire. Génésis, un peu vexé avait déjà prit de l'avance et Shana le rattrapa en courant. Leurs deux silhouettes s'évanouirent dans les profondeurs de Midgar.

* * *

Pas trop long, mais plus que les autres. Je fais attention à ce que je mes chapitres soient un peu plus lisible que ceux de ma précédente fic, kodomo no nozumi, sur laquelle il faut d'ailleurs que je m'y remette

pour les rewiews, merci beaucoup, ça me touche.

nmfrter: et oui, mon chaton (une fille en passant) est une geek --. En effet, Shana revendique d'avoir une enfance, mais c'était plutôt un moyen plus qu'un autre de se justifier. Elle reste une enfant, et aura sans doute un comportement parfois enfantin.

MaryIshtar bon, je vois pas trop quoi dire que je ne t'ai déjà pas dites, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!! (Moi aussi je veux que pendant que je joue avec mes chiens un beau jeune homme se ramène et me sorte ce genre de phrases, mais pourrai- je me contenir et ne pas lui sauter dessus??)

lunastrelle je suis contente que ma fic te plaise , j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. En effet, ça pourrait le faire réfléchir par la suite sur sa condition de "monstre", mais je sais déjà comment tourner la chose depuis longtemps, reste juste à le sortir au bon moment...et c'est pas pour tout de suite

Melior

ne t'en fais pas, sephy et elle sont loin de se battre. il est juste amusé par la gamine qu'elle est. Quand à Génésis, il ne sait pas rendu compte qu'il l'aimait bien la petite, et avoué à son naturel rival que c'est la cas, serait avoué sa faiblesse. C'est un homme, et comme tout homme (ou presque) il est fier et s'en défend.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous attend dans les rewiews et la suite !!


	6. progressions

bon, dans ce chapitre, ça avance pas trop, mais c'est plus une mise en place pour le reste qui va arriver vite.

je vois des questions qui commence à germer, et oui, c'est bien, et elles trouveront des réponses le moment venu.

MaryIshtar: je le trouve mignon et je le vois bien le Gégé à jouer avec les loups, j'y peux rien, je le trouve encore plus craquant comme ça , héhé

lunastrelle: tu vas être servie pour les questions que tu te posais dans ce chapitre!!

Ravenhill: moi aussi je les trouve choux tous les deux...j'aimerai juste bien être à la place de shana --, oh que oui, j'ai déjà les loups (enfin des chiens, mais ça ressemble déjà pas mal...

Emma Kansakie: et oui, en effet, lazard en sais plus qu'il n'en sait. les réponses arriveront j'espère au bon moment.

Melior: voici la suite avec notre couple préféré.

sur ce, bonne lecture!!

* * *

Le jour des résultats approchait. Deux jours, s'était court, mais aussi très long. Trop long. La veille avait été un jour de travail comme les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était de congé. Les résultats seraient donnés le soir. L'attente était trop insupportable, et Shana tournait dans les différents secteurs de Midgar, portant un simple short noir, un t-shirt sans manche bleu et des bottes noirs. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, sans attache, danser au gré du vent. Comme d'habitude, ses deux loups la suivaient à la trace, sentant le sol et humant l'air. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait d'arriver devant le bâtiment shinra. Elle restait devant les portes, sur le parvis du bâtiment, stoïque, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était absente, les yeux vides. Ce fût la voix Sephiroth qui la tira de ses rêves.

- Tu restes là ou tu entres, mais restes pas dans le passage, tu gènes.

Elle se retourna. La confusion se lisait sur son visage. Malgré son fort caractère, l'inquiétude la rongeait.

- Tu doutes de toi ? Tu ne penses pas avoir été prise ?

- L'attente est dure, c'est tout.

- Et tu stresses. Finalement, tu es bien faible.

- Tout est une question de point de vue, l'inquiétude n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, ça prouve qu'au contraire je tiens à ce poste. Seulement, s'il arrivait que je ne sois pas prise, seulement si, je ne pleurerai pas. Mais ça serait trop simple que je ne sois pas prise. Dit-elle en souriant, car sinon, qui pourrait bien te taquiner.

- J'ai déjà suffisamment de Génésis je ne veux pas d'un autre chieur, merci bien.

Shana éclata de rire. Sephiroth était si mystérieux, mais en même temps si simple. Il aimait lui aussi taquiner les gens, elle s'en était rendu compte à la façon dont il agissait avec Génésis. De parfait rivaux, mais aussi des amis.

- Vous nous faites quoi vous deux ? Cette fois-ci ce fut Reno qui arrivait, accompagné de Cissnei, Rude et un wutain inconnu encore pour elle. Tu cours après tous les premières classes Shana ?

Sephiroth parti, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa perspicacité lui avait permis depuis longtemps de voir ce que la jeune fille ressentait pour son ami. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

- J'attends juste les résultats. Elle fulminait contre le roux. Je ne cours pas tout ce qui bouge moi. Dit-elle pour se défendre. C'était Cissnei qui le lui avait dit.

_- Surtout fais attention à Reno, il court un peu tout ce qui porte une jupe et des seins. En général, ce sont de jolies filles, donc fais doublement attention. Enfin bon, vu que tu as comme petit ami un membre du SOLDAT de première classe, tu ne risques pas grand-chose._

_- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami…enfin je ne crois pas… dit-il rougissante_

_- Tu ne sais pas. Mais c'est en général quelque chose qui se sait. Cissnei parti alors dans un fou rire qui ne fit qu'amplifier la gêne de Shana._

_- C'est que, on ne peut pas dire que l'on soit ensemble, mais …_

_- Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Bon, en tout cas, fais attention à Reno, c'est le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner. Et lances toi aussi, si tu l'aimes !! _

Au souvenir de la soirée, Shana s'empourpra et Reno crut au départ que c'était du à la colère. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle lui tourna le pas avant même qu'il ne pu répliquer.

- Merci, c'est ça l'image qu'on a de moi.

- C'est l'image que tu donnes Reno, dit le wutain sur un ton plat.

- Merci Tseng, moi aussi je t'aime.

Enfin, l'heure des résultats. Elle venait de recevoir un message sur son PHS. L'angoisse la gagna. Elle ouvrit le message. Pas de réponse. Le message disait simplement « vous êtes attendu à 19h dans le bureau du directeur du département du SOLDAT, monsieur Lazard. »

Bien, chouette, ça veut dire quoi ça ?? S'offusqua-t-elle silencieusement. A 18h30, elle se tenait de nouveau devant le bâtiment. Cette fois-ci, elle décida d'entrer auprès quelques minutes d'attentes. Pouvait-elle entrer ainsi ? Habillée ainsi ? Peut importe, il était trop tard pour se changer, il fallait y penser plus tôt. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se présenta à l'accueil, où elle déclina son identité. On vérifia sur une liste, puis l'hôtesse lui passa une carte. Une carte qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. On lui indiqua l'étage. Toujours rongée par l'angoisse, un nœud à l'estomac, elle monta dans l'ascenseur. La montée des étages était longue, trop longue. Elle se triturait les doigts. Ce bâtiment était si haut ? Pourquoi cet ascenseur était si lent. Quand il se stoppa, elle trouva qu'au contraire, il avait finalement peut être été trop rapide. Les crampes d'estomac ne passaient pas, bien au contraire.

Elle longea le couloir. Quelle heure était-il ? Encore trop tôt. En avance. Mince. Que faire ? Elle nageait dans le doute et les questions. Finalement, elle se calma, l'angoisse la quitta. Elle souffla lentement, traversa le long les parois de verre du couloir, s'assit sur une chaise juste avant l'entrée du bureau. Elle ferma les yeux, se fermant au monde qui l'entourait.

- Mademoiselle ?

Shana ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est l'heure de votre rendez vous. Le directeur vous attend. Un mercenaire la guida jusqu'à la porte.

- Entrez, je vous en prie. Fit le directeur on désignant une chaise du bras. Bien, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué.

- Pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais que ce rendez-vous a un rapport avec le concours d'entrée, mais ne connaissant pas le résultat, j'ignore si c'est pour me dire de revenir à la prochaine cession, ou au contraire me féliciter d'entrer dans vos rangs. Le stresse était passé, elle se sentait bien mieux, sa confiance en elle était revenue.

- Bien, c'est justement pour cela que vous êtes ici. Vous vous doutez que je ne vais pas convoquer tous ceux qui ont passé le concours. Je tenais à personnellement vous féliciter. Bienvenue au sein du SOLDAT. Je dois vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre. Je ne choisi pas seul, bien qu'étant le directeur du département, je n'ai pas tous les droits. Vous avez fait forte impression lors du concours, mais vous êtes une fille. Et en tant que tel, beaucoup ne vous accepte pas, et refuserons de vous accepter dans le futur. Ne vous focalisez pas là-dessus, ignorez-les, et prouvez-leur que vous valez mieux qu'eux. Vos capacités ont eu raison de leurs appréhensions. Vous êtes officiellement la seconde femme à entrer. Demain aura lieu votre premier rendez-vous médical à 8h, vous recevrez par la même occasion votre uniforme. Vous commencerez troisième classe. En fonction de vos résultats, votre superviseur, un première classe, fera une demande pour que vous passiez seconde, puis première. Et j'arrive justement là où je voulais en venir. Votre superviseur sera Génésis. Après tout, c'est lui qui vous à découvert, il est normal qu'il vous supervise et suive vos progrès. Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Il lui tendit la main. Shana la prit et la serra délicatement. Lazard fut surpris. Autant de délicatesse et de douceur pouvait aussi émaner de cette enfant si forte et douée. Elle ne cessait de le surprendre.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir travailler au sein de votre service sous vos ordres. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Il l'invita à quitter son bureau. Elle s'exécuta, monta dans l'ascenseur, toute excitée. Elle devait annoncer au plus vite la bonne nouvelle à Génésis. Où se trouvait-il ? Elle prit son PHS et tenta de l'appeler. Pas de réponse. Ses deux loups l'attendaient dehors, elle se hâta alors de sortir pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient encore là, à l'attendre sagement. Elle leur sourit tendrement. Demain, elle devrait changer de bâtiment. A partir de maintenant, elle vivrait dans le secteur 8, dans un immeuble réserver aux SOLDATS. Elle sourit, puis se mit à chantonner. Bien entendus, elle ne serait pas au même étage que les premières classes, mais doucement, elle montait les échelons. Elle tenta de nouveau d'appeler Génésis. Toujours pas de réponse. Sans doute avait-il affecté à une mission. Dommage, elle ne lui dirait donc pas ce soir. Tristement, elle se dirigea vers son appartement, une dernière fois.

A peine eut elle pénétrer dans son 15m², douche comprise, que l'on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte. Angeal se tenait devant elle. Elle le fit entrer avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble et microscopique demeure. Il sourit.

- Félicitation, j'ai appris pour le concours. Dès demain tu feras partie de l'équipe.

- Pas encore. Elle regardait ses pieds. Je ne serai que troisième classe. Je le serai officiellement quand je passerai première. Elle le regarda, puis, comme si elle allait le regretter, se lança.

- Tu sais où se trouve Génésis ? J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais il ne répond pas.

- Sans doute trop occupé ailleurs.

Shana baissa les yeux. Peut être était-il avec une fille. Après tout, ce serait justifié. Il est plutôt beau garçon, cultivé, et qui plus est, SOLDAT de première classe. Elle, n'était qu'une gamine d'un peu plus de 14 ans, peu élégante, qui combat. Pas une vraie femme, comme ça mère aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Mais son père, quant à lui, disait qu'elle était belle, dotée d'une beauté sauvage et naturelle, sans aucun besoin d'artifice. A ce moment, les artifices lui auraient été utiles. Un peu de grâce féminine, par exemple. Elle se surprit à rire nerveusement. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer pour un garçon, qu'elle n'aimait même pas en plus. Non, jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse. L'amour n'apportait que des soucis, rien qui ne puisse être désiré. C'était n'importe quoi, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Au fait, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Angeal, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Pour te féliciter, et te proposer un verre.

- Je…hésitai t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop.

- Parce que Génésis ne sera pas là. Elle s'empourpra. Touchée. Mince. Elle détourna le regard, feintant de s'occuper de ses loups

- N'importe quoi, qu'il soit là ou pas m'importe guère. C'est juste que la journée a été longue et que je veux être en forme pour demain.

- Personne n'est en forme pour son premier jour. Sauf peut être Sephiroth, mais lui, c'est différent. Viens, c'est moi qui paye.

N'ayant pas trop le choix, Shana le suivit, trainant le pas. Elle se réjouissait de l'annoncer à Génésis, mais comme il ne répondait pas, que faire d'autre ?

Ses loups la suivirent et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'y resterait pas longtemps.

Elle entra dans le bar, persuadée de n'y rester qu'une heure tout au plus, mais ce qu'elle vit la surpris au plus haut point. Génésis et Sephiroth se trouvaient ensemble à une table et leur faisait signe de venir. S'il était là, il aurait au moins pu lui répondre, ou venir la chercher. Elle était vexée et arriva à leur hauteur la mine boudeuse.

- Que vous arrive t-il mademoiselle ? Dit le rouquin sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Il m'arrive, monsieur, que j'ai tenté de vous appeler et que vous m'avez royalement ignoré. Je voulais vous dire que j'avais réussis le concours d'entrée du SOLDAT et je me faisais une joie de vous l'annoncer.

- Désolée, mais en fait, on était déjà au courant, alors on a voulu te faire une surprise. Se défend-il t-il en désignant la table de la main. Félicitation Shana. Je savais que tu réussirais.

- Félicitation. Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à nous rattraper. Passes vite première classe et tu auras alors mon respect. Shana fut étonnée que Sephiroth la félicite. A voir sa tête, on aurait même pu dire choquée. Et dire que tu tremblais de peur devant le bâtiment tout à l'heure.

- Mais c'est faux, j'attendais juste les résultats. Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et Sephiroth éclata de son rire habituel. Celui qu'il avait quand il taquinait Génésis et que celui-ci partait au quart de tour.

Elle s'assit à leur table et prit le premier verre qui se trouvait devant. A voir sa grimace, il était évident qu'elle était tombée sur de l'alcool et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Les trois amis riaient aux éclats.

Le moment fut venu de rentrer, et encore une fois, Génésis raccompagna la jeune fille, suivit de ses loups. Alors qu'elle le remerciait et s'apprêtait à entrer dans son appartement, il lui attrapa le bras et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit que si tu réussissais, tu en aurais un autre. Il s'approcha délicatement de ses lèvres et en redéposa un autre. Elle lui offrit sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser. Entrouvrant délicatement les lèvres, elle l'invita à continuer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils s'embrassèrent au départ avec douceur, puis la douceur devint plus violente, et le baiser un baiser de passion. Il la plaqua contre le mur, posa sa main droite juste au creux de ses reins, la gauche était appuyer contre le mur. Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou. Le jeune homme se recula déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

- A demain. Lui dit-il simplement. Tandis qu'il partait, Shana se passa la main sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes, qui se souvenait des baisers passionnés.

- Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse, dit-elle à ses loups alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son appartement.

bon, ça vous à plu?? je vais me hâter d'écrire la suite. si vous avez des propositions ou n'importe, je suis toute ouie. voilà, j'attend votre avis, et vivement la suite hein!!


	7. gêne et pardons

et voici pour vous, charmant lecteurs, lectrices surtout, la suite!!

du changement, beaucoup de progression, bref, du plaisir, je l'adore moi ce chapitre, c'est un de mes favories, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi...

je répondrai aux rewiews en fin de chapitre, alors bonne lecture, prenez plaisir à lire, car c'est là mon but, et voilà, c'est parti!!

* * *

Levée à 5h, Shana empaqueta ce qui lui restait d'affaires. Au bout d'une heure, tout était dans les cartons que des employés Shinra déménageraient vers son nouvel appartement, plus grand, dans un quartier bien plus beau.

Elle se rendit ensuite à la Shinra, laissant encore une fois ses loups devant. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner pour sa visite, à son grand regret. Elle monta tranquillement et fût accueillit par un assistant du professeur….Hojo, lui avait-on dit à l'accueil.

- Par ici mademoiselle. Il l'installa sur une table d'examen, lui donna une blouse bleue. Elle ôta ses vêtements tandis qu'il partait chercher le matériel qui serviraient à l'examiner. Elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Il ne faisait pas chaud ici, et Shana se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas le même froid qu'il y avait à Modeoheim, celui-ci était glaçant, pénétrant, sans doute du au lieu déplaisant et peu rassurant.

L'assistant revint, mais il n'était pas seul. Un homme à lunettes et aux longs cheveux noirs et sales noués l'accompagnait. Il portait aussi une blouse blanche et ricanait étrangement. C'était même dérangeant. Son regard pénétrant et malsain la parcourait, elle se sentait nue, ses viscères à l'air, elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

- Faites lui une prise de sang. Dit-il à l'adresse de l'assistant. Quant à vous, tournez vous. Il l'examina, posa ses doigts désagréables sur son dos nu. Il la touchait, parcourant son cou, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il lui souleva les cheveux, la faisant grimacer.

- Comme Lazard l'avait dit. Parfait, parfait. Tu peux t'estimer heureuse, j'ai appuyé ta candidature, tu peux me remercier.

L'assistant lui installa un garrot, lui désinfecta la veine, et la piqua. Elle grimaça. Il ne savait pas s'y prendre ce crétin. Petite, elle en avait souvent eu, à cause d'une maladie, lui avait dit sa mère, et jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal que là. Elle aurait un hématome demain. Il lui prit deux fioles de sang.

Pendant qu'ils étudiaient les différents composant de son sang, on la pesa, mesura, et prit différentes mensurations.

Enfin, un autre assistant rapporta une feuille au professeur Hojo. Celui-ci sourit.

- Parfait, parfait. Finalement cette femme m'a menti.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit la jeune fille

- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Lança t-il avec un regard de dédain, comme si c'était un chien qui venait de lui parler. Il regarda les données relevées et demanda une injection de mako de 3mg pour commencer.

Après trois injections et une matinée gâchée, Shana fut raccompagnée à l'étage du SOLDAT, le 49, où on lui donna son nouvel uniforme, qu'elle enfila en salle de briefing. Elle se regarda, se retourna. La classe cet uniforme. Elle sourit au reflet de la porte vitrée, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit et Génésis entra. Il venait de la surprendre tandis qu'elle se reluquait. Et pour couronner le tout, il était entré soudainement. Il sourit, puis son sourire se transforma en rire à la tête que la jeune fille faisait. Elle rougit, gênée d'avoir été surprise, puis sa gêne s'était transformée en une moue, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre les rires de son ami. Il finit par se calmer après quelques minutes de rires et lui demanda de la suivre.

- Bien, tu vas pouvoir dès à présent commencer tes missions. Je ne serai pas toujours avec toi. Nous aurons des missions ensemble, et je suivrai ta progression, mais tu auras à faire des missions seule aussi. Bien sur, nous ferons la première ensemble. Il esquissa un sourire. Shana buvait ses paroles et continuait de l'observer même une fois qu'il eut finit de parler.

- Tu repenses à hier soir ? Lui chuchota t-il dans l'oreille, se baissant suffisamment pour qu'elle se retrouve au niveau de son cou et qu'il sente son souffle s'accélérer, preuve qu'il venait deviser juste. Cependant, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas l'endroit propice pour continuer.

- Bien… bien sur que non !! S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant vivement. Elle quitta la salle avec son air « pincée, je suis en colère ». Génésis rit de plus bel. Vraiment, il aimait la taquiner, elle partait au quart de tour. La petite fille avait bien grandit, elle qui ne laissait rien transparaitre sur son visage et qui parlait comme une adulte, sur un ton impassible, était devenu un livre ouvert sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Elle parlait encore souvent comme une adulte, mais elle ressemblait aussi à une jeune adolescente. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Ce côté adulte, distant et impassible, cet autre côté boudeur, susceptible à prendre la mouche à la moindre incartade le faisait rire. Ses doux yeux bleus clairs étaient si profonds qu'il s'y noyait dès qu'il la regardait. Son corps, bien qu'encore jeune, avait déjà de jolies courbes. Il sortit de sa réflexion et la suivit. La première mission de la jeune fille pouvait commencer.

- Des monstres attaquent les habitants du village à côté. Nous devons trouver le nid et les détruire. Ce ne sont pas des monstres très dangereux, donc tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. Par contre, si ça devait mal tourner, je suis là, mais je te fais confiance, tu devrais t'en sortir. Allons-y.

La mission ne fût pas très longue et Shana s'était bien amusée. La majorité des monstres étaient des vers et des diables sauteurs. Mais il ne fallait pas les prendre à la légère, ils avaient déjà blessé bon nombre de villageois. De sa dextérité habituelle, elle frappa les monstres de son épée donnée par la compagnie. Elle évitait les coups avec brio, mais elle faillit en recevoir un, alors qu'elle était assaillit, c'est là que ses loups intervinrent, sautant sur les monstres et protégeant leur maîtresse. Elle avait du progrès à faire cependant. Il ne restait plus aucun monstres dans le nid, et Shana était quasiment indemne, mission réussie.

- Allons boire un verre pour fêter ta première mission. Je vous invite tous les trois. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Son cœur bondissait à chaque fois. Les missions s'enchainèrent, seule ou accompagnée, Shana se débrouillait comme un chef. On parlait de plus en plus d'elle à l'étage du SOLDAT, et comme Lazard le lui avait dit, ce n'était pas toujours en bien. Certains étaient jaloux d'elle, une femme, qui se débrouillait bien mieux qu'eux, des hommes. Elle attirait d'autres jalousies, du fait qu'elle se trouvait souvent en compagnie de Génésis, leur relation encore ignoré de tous, Angeal et Sephiroth, qui ne cessait de la chambrer sur ses résultats et le fait qu'elle était trop longue et que jamais elle ne deviendrait une première classe.

- C'est parce qu'il t'apprécie qu'il est comme ça. Il était pareil avec Génésis, et l'est toujours. Un peu avec moi aussi je dois l'avouer. Il attend beaucoup de nous, car il croit en nous. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui avait révélé un jour Angeal.

Shana était passée deuxième classe après deux mois. Génésis l'avait recommandé dès le premier mois, mais Lazard avait alors jugé bon d'attendre et de ne rien précipiter. Elle était jeune et avait tout le temps devant elle. En allant trop vite, elle pourrait attirer sans le vouloir, la colère et la haine de ses confrères, et Lazard voulait éviter qu'une telle chose arrive.

Sa relation avec Génésis évoluait, sans trop aller vite. Ils n'en restaient qu'à l'étape du baiser passionné. Génésis était patient, Shana en était consciente et elle lui en était reconnaissante il voulait plus, et parfois, ses mains se baladaient un peu trop loin sous son uniforme quand ils étaient chez elle ou chez lui. Elle aussi avait envie d'aller plus loin, après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux mois, mais elle sentait que c'était encore le bon moment. Avec elle, il était doux, attentionné et aimant. Il était gentil avec tout le monde en général. Elle n'était pas la seule à être son élève. Il était attentionné avec chacun d'eux, mais il était différent avec elle, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls.

- Tu vas enfin passer deuxième classe. Avoua Génésis entre deux baisers.

- Oui, enfin, je me rapproche encore de vous. Répliqua la jeune fille, lui rendant ses baisers. Le jeune couple se trouvait chez Génésis. Un grand appartement. Les deux loups se trouvaient dans la pièce principale, couchés sagement. Génésis et Shana, sur le canapé. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, lui tenant l'une de ses mains. Elle lui offrit son cou, sa gorge, son décolleté. Tous les endroits où il déposait des baisers. Il revient sur ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche, lui offrant sa langue, qu'il caressa avec la sienne. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur son cou, qu'il empoigna tendrement, son pouce lui caressant la mâchoire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant doucement. Il tressaillit sous les caresses. Comment se contenir quand la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées, et qu'il désirait se tenait là, et qu'elle le touchait si tendrement. Il l'allongea sur le canapé. Sa main glissa sous son pull. Il lui caressait maintenant le ventre, et remontait vers sa poitrine. Il en voulait plus. Il la désirait toute entière. Elle lui attrapa la main la retenant.

- Non, pas maintenant, s'il te plait. Je t'en prie. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, le transperçant. Ils avaient légèrement changé de couleur, dût aux injections de mako. Le cœur de Génésis se serra. Il se releva, laissant la jeune fille en faire de même. Elle réajusta ses vêtements et se leva. Ses deux loups se réveillèrent et la suivirent.

- Je crois que je devrais y aller. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Le jeune homme fulmina contre lui-même, se prenant la tête dans les mains, puis se rejeta dans le fond du canapé. Il la désirait tant, il n'en pouvait plus de se contenir, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la blesser. Cependant, quand le corps prend le dessus sur l'esprit, on perd parfois le contrôle.

Shana, quant à elle, était adossée à la porte. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le rejeter ainsi, mais ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Elle avait eu peur, elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle était trop jeune. Elle quitta l'étage pour rejoindre le sien, prit une douche pour se rafraichir les idées. Elle l'avait blessé. A cette idée, elle se mit pleurer. L'eau chaude de la douche qui coulait le long de son visage la lavait de ses larmes. Peu après, elle s'endormit dans son lit, le sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, elle n'osait pas regarder Génésis dans les yeux. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle détournait le regard. Ils étaient dans la salle d'entrainement. C'était son premier jour en tant que deuxième classe. Génésis lui donnait les instructions. La simulation commença et elle se battit contre les différents monstres sans grande conviction. Son esprit était bien trop occupé par autre chose pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle prit un coup violent tandis qu'elle se battait contre deux griffons. Elle tomba à terre, blessée à la jambe. Génésis interrompit la simulation et accouru vers elle.

- Ca ira, dit-elle en se relevant. Je vais bien. Je n'ai juste pas fait attention.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta journée. Reposes toi, on reprendra demain. Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, boitant, puis quitta l'étage. Shana rodait dans la salle d'exposition. Elle avait pensé que cela lui changerait les idées, mais ce fût un échec. Elle finit par quitter le bâtiment et se rendit dans le bar du secteur 8, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec ses amis. Les turks étaient déjà là. Enfin, seulement Reno et Rude.

- Eh, princesse, par ici, cria le roux en lui montrant un tabouret au bar. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, oubliant sa blessure à la jambe. Reno lui passa un bras sur les épaules, souriant.

- Alors, ça ne va pas ? Tu en fais en tête, passer en deuxième classe ne te plait pas ? Tu peux entrer chez les turk tu sais, tu seras la bienvenue. Il lui offrit un verre, « quelque chose de léger » avait-il dit. Elle le but, et encore une fois grimaça puis toussa. Ce fut à ce moment que Reno remarqua la blessure sur la jambe gauche de Shana. Le sang avait commencé à coagulé sur son uniforme, formant une tâche foncée et poisseuse. Rude l'avait lui aussi remarqué, mais ne dit mot.

- Tu t'es fais quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête là ?

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua t elle en mettant la main dessus. Faute d'inattention, rien de plus. J'étais ailleurs. Elle lui servit un de fameux sourire, mais celui-ci était triste, et ne prit pas sur Reno, qui connaissait bien les femmes. Il lui passa la main dans le dos, et la fit doucement descendre aux creux des reins. Trop perturbée encore, Shana ne remarqua rien.

- Va mettre tes mains ailleurs ou je te les coupe !!

Shana se retourna comme au ralenti. Génésis se tenait là, derrière elle, le poignet de Reno dans la main, le visage rouge de colère.

- Calmes toi mec, j'lui ai rien fait à ton élève. Pas encore. Et puis, j'ai encore le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, elle n'appartient à personne et est consentente. A ce que je sache ce n'est pas ta petite amie, alors fiche nous la paix ! Reno était lancé et regardait Génésis dans les yeux, tirant sur son poignet pour le libéré de l'emprise du jeune homme.

- Figures toi que si, elle est ma petite amie, et je ne laisserai pas un coureur tel que toi, lui faire du mal. Il attrapa la main de Shana et l'entraina dehors. Tout se passa si vite que Shana n'avait pas eu le temps de réalisé. Génésis avait crié haut et fort qu'elle était sa petite amie devant Reno, Rude et les quelques autres occupant du bar.

- Non mais ça va pas toi ! S'époumona le rouquin. Tu le laisses te tripoter sans rien dire ?! Tu ne veux plus de moi ou quoi ?

- Pardon, pleura alors la jeune fille. Je…je n'ai pas fait attention c'est tout. Pardon, pardon pour tout.

La colère du jeune homme retomba et il colla le visage de la jeune femme contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement la tête, la consolant.

- Pardon pour quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

- Pour hier, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je ne voulais pas te rejeter tu sais. Je… Je t'aime…

Il lui caressa la tête de plus belle, esquissant un sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… c'est pourquoi je tenais à te faire mes excuses pour hier. C'est moi le fautif, j'ai voulu allez trop vite, je n'ai pas pensé à toi qui pouvais ne pas te sentir pas prête, je sais que tu es encore jeune. Je suis désolé.

Il lui prit la main et la guida à travers le secteur afin d'aller lui soigner sa blessure à la jambe, les regards se retournant sur ce couple inattendu. Ils se promenèrent dans Midgar main dans la main, suivit des deux loups, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qu'on leur lançait.

La nouvelle ne fut pas longue à se répandre. Le lendemain, dès son arrivé, Génésis fut assaillit de questions de son ami Angeal. Sephiroth était là lui aussi, à écouter le brun harceler le roux.

- Comme ça la petite Shana et toi êtes ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit. Depuis quand ça dure ? Vous êtes des cachotiers, et dire que je n'ai rien vu.

- Moi si… Annonça Sephiroth. C'était couru d'avance, dit-il en s'éloignant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'y crois pas. Faut dire que vous êtes souvent ensemble, finalement, c'est le contraire qui m'aurait étonné. Mais je n'y crois pas.

- Ce n'ai pas une raison pour te mettre dans des états pareils.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à l'heure qu'il est tout Midgar est au courant.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, au moins, personne n'osera lui faire des avances, et je n'aurai plus à m'énerver. Génésis pénétra dans la salle de briefing repoussant le bras imposant que son ami avait posé sur ses épaules.

- Quelques instants plus tard, Shana pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Le regard inquisiteur d'Angeal lui suffit à savoir qu'il était au courant, comme tous ceux qui l'avait regardé ainsi dans le bâtiment.

- Je vois que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Dit-elle en se posant avec lassitude sur une des chaise de la pièce.

- Non, en effet. On peut compter sur Reno pour rependre ce genre de nouvelles. Ce n'est pas tout, mais tu as un entrainement à suivre. Nous verrons bien ce que nous dira le directeur quand la nouvelle lui sera parvenue aux oreilles, en attendant, continuons de travailler.

L'entrainement se passa mieux que la veille. Shana était épanouie au combat, et celui-ci s'avéra trop court à son goût. Elle fut ensuite envoyée en mission, Génésis quant à lui, fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur mais ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour lui.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je vous écoute.

- C'est très simple, j'entretiens depuis déjà un peu plus de deux mois une relation avec le membre de deuxième classe Shanali monsieur. Cependant, sachez que cela n'a aucune répercussion sur notre travail monsieur.

- C'est un incident fâcheux, les autres SOLDAT sont au courant, ils pensent qu'elle n'est passée deuxième classe uniquement à cause de ça.

- J'en suis conscient monsieur, mais vous comme moi savons pourquoi elle est passée deuxième classe. Monsieur, je comprends que vous n'approuviez pas, mais…

- ...Je comprends Génésis. J'ignore depuis quand, mais je me doutais que cela arriverait. A vous voir, il était évident que cela finisse comme ça un jour après tout. Seulement faites en sorte tous les deux que cette relation n'ait aucune répercussion sur votre travail et surtout, protégez là. Elle est aussi faible que forte. Dans les mois à venir, peut être plus, elle aura besoin de vous, tout comme vous aurez besoin d'elle.

Génésis quitta le bureau sur les mots mystérieux du directeur. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Il n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de sa dernière phrase. Peu importait, il leur donnait son consentement, et les phrases mystérieuses étaient fréquentes de sa part. Le sourire aux lèvres, Génésis rejoignit l'étage du SOLDAT.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?? j'espère YY

bon, alors passons aux rewiews maintenant, le petit speatch après

lunastrelle: je pense que ce chapitre répond à la plupart de tes questions. je n'ai pas approfondit la journée du soldat de troisième classe, voulant avancer dans l'histoire, celle qui nous intéresse .

MaryIshtar: je suis sûre qu'il le fera un jour, te plaquer contre le mur pour t'embrasser passionément. Le rêve, n'est-ce pas??

Emma Kansakie: tu veux qu'ils aillent plus loin? alors quelque peu servi là non? comment ça ce n'est pas suffisant? alors le chapitre suivant est fait pour toi!! mwahahaha!!

Melior: et oui, tout arrive, après tout, Sephiroth, bien que taquin et un peu imbu de sa personne n'est à la base pas un mauvais bougre!!

nmfrter: merci de me laisser mon rouquin préféré (enfin, j'avoue que j'adore aussi Reno, mais je suis dans ma periode Gégé, et ça se voit, reno en prend pleins la figure, quoi que, je me trouve super gentille encore... ba, c'est pour ce qu'il a ou va faire à mes autres persos féminins de mes autres fics va...)sinon oui mon chaton est une tite fille qui se prénome chataigne et me réveille en pleine nuit pour que je lui fasse des calins et des bisous. je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais je préfèrerai un beau rouquin...vous voyez de qui je parle? bien qu'elle soit rousse aussi, ce n'est pas la même chose

Ravenhill: en effet, je pense que ce chapitre répond à tes questions ou va dans ton sens...

bon, donc, je disais, le chapitre suivant va être des plus croustillant!! lisez le!! et bonne soirée, merci encore pour ces rewiews qui me font plaisir, c'est sympa d'avoir les avis des lecteurs, et tout!!

PS: a cause du prochain chapitre, je change le rating de ma fic en M... pensez y pour la retrouver


	8. vaincre ses peurs

et voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes mesdemoiselles. un chapitre un peu coquin, qui j'espère ne vous choquera pas.

je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps là dessus, je vais donc vous laisser pour la suite de ma fic, et ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...

bonne lecture

attention, rating:M

* * *

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Shana recevait des remarques déplaisantes sur son passage de la par de ses pairs. Génésis lui avait dit de les ignorer, qu'ils finiraient bien par se lasser et cesser leurs âneries. Il essayait au maximum d'être en compagnie de la jeune fille à lorsqu'ils étaient à l'étage du SOLDAT mais lui laissait plus de liberté pour ses missions, bien qu'il l'accompagna parfois, comme il devait le faire. Elle progressait rapidement, ses lacunes étaient devenues ses points forts. Elle se déplaçait avec rapidité, ses coups étaient précis et pour la plupart mortels. A bientôt quinze ans, elle allait passée première classe. Cette fois-ci, Lazard avait préféré être prudent, et il attendit quatre mois, alors qu'il en aurait suffit de deux, mais la réputation de la jeune femme était en jeu, et quelques mois de plus ne seraient pas handicapant, alors que l'inverse pourrait l'être pour sa vie sociale et son intégrité au sein de la compagnie.

Au cours de ces quatre mois en tant que deuxième classe, elle s'était amusée avec les trois premières classes, qui étaient devenus ses amis à part entière. Bien que sa relation avec Génésis ne fût plus un secret pour personne, tous deux gardaient une certaine réserve quand ils se trouvaient à la compagnie. Par contre, souvent après une mission en duo, ils s'échangeaient de longs baisers, sachant que le reste de la journée, ce geste serait prohibé.

Le soir, ils allaient souvent boire un coup et se restaurer au bar dès qu'ils le pouvaient, en compagnie la plupart du temps d'Angeal, et parfois de Sephiroth. Leur emploi du temps était généralement compatible, et ils n'étaient pas resté plus de trois jours d'affilés séparés.

La rumeur s'était rependue dans tout Midgar. « Génésis, première classe du SOLDAT aurait une petite amie bien plus jeune que lui, et qui se trouverait être la seconde femme à entrer dans le SOLDAT ». Bien sûr, les fans de Génésis avait vu cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Une jeune fille totalement inconnue alors, leur volait leur précieux Génésis. Elles espéraient que la relation serait brève, que leur star se rendrait compte de son erreur, mais les mois passants, elles se rendirent à l'évidence, il devait vraiment l'aimer. Et si leur star aimait cette fille, c'est qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de spéciale. Les avis finirent par changer, et les gens pensaient alors que le plus beau couple de Midgar était né.

Génésis était dans le bureau de Lazard. Il venait de faire son rapport et attendait la réponse de son directeur, qui tardait à venir.

- Je pense, commença t-il enfin, qu'il est peut être en effet temps de la faire passer première classe. Ses talents ne sont plus à prouver, et les rumeurs se sont amenuisées. Je vous demande juste une chose. Evitez le plus possible qu'elle soit en compagnie du professeur Hojo. J'aimerai d'autant plus que ce soit Hollander ou ses assistants qui lui fassent ses injections dorénavant.

- Pourquoi monsieur ?

- Parce que je crains qu'Hojo ne s'intéresse un peu trop à son cas. Lui qui était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Encore une fois, Génésis ne comprenait pas les mots de son directeur et restait perplexe face à son discours.

- Vous pouvez la faire venir. Que nous lui annoncions la bonne nouvelle.

Génésis descendit alors à l'étage du SOLDAT chercher sa douce qui se trouvait en salle d'entrainement, à discuter avec Angeal.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ta raison d'être première classe ? Pour cela il ta faut un rêve tu le sais, sinon, tu ne seras pas capable d'y entrer. Je suppose que c'est d'être encore plus proche de lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'était le cas, ce serait un rêve bien futile tu ne trouves pas ? Non, mon but n'est pas de me rapprocher d'avantage de lui, je dirai, que mon rêve serait de réaliser ceux des personnes qui ne peuvent le faire. Du moins essayer de le faire. Il serait dommage d'avoir des capacités et de ne s'en servir que pour soit. Elle riait aux éclats. Mais si mon rêve me permet de me rapprocher de celui que j'aime, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, ce n'est pas incompatible. Ce fut ce moment que Génésis choisi pour pénétrer dans la salle.

- Dis moi Shana, tu pourrais venir deux minutes, le directeur aimerait te voir. Le ton solennel qu'il prit ne rassura pas la jeune fille. Elle quitta la pièce mais avant cela, se retourna sur le rouquin, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Il lui sourit alors ce qui la détendit.

- C'est pour maintenant ?

- En effet, bon, je dois y aller, mon élève reçoit une promotion, je me dois d'être là. Et il la rejoignit.

- Et voilà, je tenais une fois de plus à vous féliciter pour vos prodigieux progrès que vous avez fais au sein de la compagnie. Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi notre élite. Vous pouvez récupérer votre nouvel uniforme dans la salle de briefing. Vous pouvez le modifier à votre convenance mais pas trop non plus, vous le savez. Bien, je vous donne le reste de votre journée. Fêtez cet évènement comme vous l'entendez, seule, ou accompagné, dit-il souriant à l'adresse de Génésis. Bien, je vous dis donc à demain.

Après avoir récupéré son uniforme, Shana supervisa le déménagement de ses affaires. Elle montait au même étage que les premières classes, au même étage que Génésis. Elle prit soin de son violon et de son exemplaire de LOVELESS. Le déménagement fut rapide et Génésis, lui proposa de l'emmener se promener, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas.

Il la guida à travers les rues du secteur 8 et entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements chics.

- Que faisons-nous là ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Des courses, laisse moi te faire un petit cadeau. Ils firent le tour des rayons, et le jeune homme s'arrêta sur un robe bleue nuit, plus longue sur le côté gauche, et dos nu. Il la tendit à Shana et la somma d'aller l'essayer. Elle ressortit, portant la robe qui lui allait à merveilles et mettait ses courbes déjà développées en valeurs. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une jeune femme. La robe lui descendait entre à mi-mollet et au genou du côté gauche,. Il lui prit des bottes noirs légèrement surélevés de talons pour aller avec et lui tendit. Ils sortirent de la boutique, Shana portant sur elle la robe et les bottes. Il la déposa ensuite devant le théâtre et lui demanda d'attendre. Les cheveux lâchés au gré du vent, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun maquillage ni aucune coiffure, elle était magnifique. Génésis revint quelques minutes plus tard, puis ils attendirent devant l'entrée du théâtre. Il lui montra les places. Deux entrées pour aller voir LOVELESS. Ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie, elle l'embrassa tendrement, pénétrant de sa langue, la bouche de son compagnon. Celui-ci se laissa faire, lui rendant les caresses. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, et l'autre la posa au niveau de la taille. Il la rapprocha de lui, collant leur deux corps, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés et comblés tandis que la foule commençait peu à peu à arriver et que les portes du théâtre s'ouvraient. Ils y pénétrèrent. Shana était fascinée par le lieu. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une moquette rouge, et des rideaux en soies de la même couleur faisaient offices de portes. Le sol lui aussi était tapissé d'un moquette mais d'un rouge tirant sur le bordeaux. Ils s'assirent au premier rang, et certains de leur voisins de rangés leur lançaient des regards entendus. Ils les avaient reconnus, eux dont on avait parlé, mais pas tant que ça au final.

La pièce commença et toutes les attentions se portèrent sur la scène. Shana était ébahie. Parfois, Génésis jetait des regards dans sa direction, elle semblait tellement passionnée, absorbé par ce qui se passait sur scène. Il lui prit la main droite, étant de ce côté, elle se retourna et lui sourit puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur la scène. Qu'elle était belle sa princesse sauvage. Peut être que le don de la déesse, c'était elle, le regard qu'elle posait tendrement sur lui, elle était le pardon, le salut de son âme. Sans doute était-ce cela que Lazard avait tenté de lui dire. Le destin avait voulu que cette jeune fille qu'il aimait, ait pour passion LOVELESS, tout comme lui.

La pièce enfin finit, il l'emmena manger dans un des restaurant les plus chic du quartier. Ne sachant plus où se mettre tant elle était gênée, elle serra sa main si fort dans la sienne que ses jointures blanchirent.

- Détends toi, ce n'est qu'un restaurant tu sais.

- Plus une robe, plus des bottes et le théâtre.

- C'est un cadeau de félicitation. Profites en, tu n'en auras pas tous les jours.

Elle sourit. Ils commandèrent un pavé de chocobo sauce bleue, accompagné d'haricots verts marinés, d'un vin rouge des plaines, et en dessert, un merveilleux fondant au chocolat.

Ils sortirent du restaurant repus. Génésis avait même commandé deux autres steaks pour les deux loups qui attendaient chez leur maîtresse. Ils entrèrent dans son appartement, encore empli de carton. Elle ne pu lui offrir qu'un verre d'eau, n'ayant encore rien rangé. Le rouquin déposa ses cadeaux devant Yuki et Luna, qui ne se firent pas prier pour commencer.

- Ce sont des ogres.

- Oh que oui.

Il lui attrapa la main, ouvrit la porte de son appartement, la mena dehors, et la referma. Il la guida jusque dans son propre appartement. Il alluma la lumière qu'il tamisa. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur le canapé, alla vers la petite cuisine et sorti du réfrigérateur une bouteille de champagne,

.- Léger en alcool, dit –il en lui servant dans la coupe. Le vin s'était déjà bien alcoolisé pour une jeune fille comme toi.

- Merci, dit-elle encore gênée en la prenant. Elle bu une gorgée. Il en fit de même puis discutèrent pendant un long moment. Malgré le peu d'alcool, Shana se sentit légère. C'est elle qui embrassa Génésis, et c'est elle qui lui caressa le visage avec ses mains. Elle lui mordilla les lèvres, déposa un baiser sur son menton, puis dans le cou, elle lui déposa un autre baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'elle mordilla ensuite, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il lui attrapa les deux poignets et la renversa sur le canapé. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fouilla sa bouche de sa langue, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle serait toute à lui. Le baiser était passionné, langoureux. Shana l'attrapa par le cou et l'appuya pour le rendre encore plus intense. Elle passa son autre main dans le dos du jeune homme, puis sous son t-shirt noir.

- Fais-moi l'amour. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. C'en était trop pour lui. Il la prit et alla la poser doucement sur son lit. Il ôta ses bottes et lui embrassa les jambes. Remontant doucement le long des cuisses, il ôta ensuite son propre t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu. Shana pu alors contempler la magnifique musculature et caressa son ventre, ses abdos, ses pectoraux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fit tomber ses propres bottes dans un bruit sourd. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tendrement le visage, qu'il embrassa, en commençant par le front puis les yeux, le nez, la bouche et le menton. Il lui ôta délicatement la robe fraichement offerte. Il lui enleva son soutien gorge et embrassa sa poitrine gonflée par l'excitation. Elle était bien ronde pour son âge, et n'avait pas fini de grossir. A cette idée, il sourit. Doucement, il descendit, et lui embrassa le ventre et le nombril. Sous chacun de ses baisers, la jeune fille frissonnait de plaisir. Embrassant toujours son ventre, il lui massa doucement la poitrine. Un léger gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Il la déshabilla entièrement, détaillant les moindres recoins de son jeune corps. Sa peau, douce et légèrement dorée était faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune, lui donnant des reflets argentés. Aucune imperfection. Les moindres rondeurs, les moindres creux, il regardait tout. Shana fermait les yeux, gênée d'être ainsi détaillée par les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il ôta se qui lui restait de vêtement. Doucement, il lui caressa les cuisses et délicatement, les écarta. Au début, timide, elle résista. Puis, le laissa faire. Tendrement, il la pénétra. Et avec douceur, il commença à lui faire l'amour. Elle gémissait au rythme de ses vas et vient, il haletait au rythme des gémissements. Elle se cabra sous le plaisir qui naissait au creux de son ventre. Il accéléra le rythme. Il vint en elle, gémissant avec elle. Il se coucha sur elle, l'embrassant, haletant, sous l'effet de la fatigue. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, frissonnant. Génésis se releva, souleva le corps de la jeune fille et la coucha sous les couvertures avant d'aller s'allonger près d'elle. Shana posa sa tête sur son épaule, le bras sur son torse. Elle s'endormit vite. Génésis s'en rendit compte au souffle régulier qu'elle lui déposait dans le cou. Il lui caressa le visage et ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il avait passé la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie. Elle se déplaça sur le côté, collant sa poitrine le long de son torse. Il devait se calmer, car l'excitation le reprenait. Il la regarda encore une fois. Son regard parcouru, en même temps que ses doigts, son dos cambré et parfait qui se finissait sur un fessier bien rebondit.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla t-il, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, la main de Génésis tâtonna le lit près de lui. Il était encore chaud. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain. Discrètement, il pénétra sous la douche, rejoignant sa jeune amante. Il l'enlaça de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Elle se retourna et attrapa ses deux mains qu'elle serra, rapprochant le corps de son amant contre le sien. Génésis remarqua une espèce de tatouage en chiffre romain, représentant, le chiffre 7.Trop occupé par une autre activité, il remit la question à plus tard et reprirent ainsi leur activité de la veille au soir.

Shana enfila son nouvel uniforme, ses cheveux mouillés sentant le champoing pour homme tombant dessus et le mouillant. Elle était fière d'arborer cet uniforme qui prouvait ses qualités.

- Je compte raccourcir les jambes et en faire un short. Elle se retourna sur elle-même. Je ne vais pas garder les épaulettes, tu crois que je peux les enlever ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute en mettre des plus petites.

- Ouai, je vais faire ça. Quant à mon épée, je pense plutôt reprendre mes deux anciennes amies. Mes épées courtes.

Génésis s'absenta quelques instants avant de revenir, des paquets à la main. J'avais prévue de te les donner hier, mais avec ce qui c'est passé, j'ai oublié- Je me sens vraiment, gênée, pourquoi faire tout ça ?

- Parce que tu es celle que j'ai choisi.

Elle sourit et ouvrit ses deux autres paquets. Ils contenaient deux épées courtes, à la lame légèrement courbée. L'une d'elle était bleue, l'autre rouge. Des inscriptions étaient gravées sur les deux lames.

- Une épée de glace, une autre de feu.

Elle lui sauta au cou, lui déposant une pluie de baiser.

- Merci, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait hier. Répondit- il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Tous deux finir de se préparer avant de quitter l'appartement et de rejoindre le bâtiment shinra. Ils se tenaient main dans la main. Bien sur, Shana prit soin d'aller chercher ses deux loups. Elle avait réussis à obtenir une autorisation pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de briefing, elle reçut les félicitations d'Angeal.

Quand ce fut au tour de Sephiroth, celui-ci la félicita franchement, et sans détour, contrairement à ce qu'il faisait auparavant.

- Tu nous as enfin rejoins, pas encore rattrapé, mais tu es sur le bon chemin, félicitation. Tu mérites mes respects maintenant. Il ne te reste plus qu'à tenter de me battre. En réponse, elle lui sourit simplement. Elle vivait une vie parfaite, que demander de plus.

Le temps passa et deux mois s'écoulèrent. Shana venait d'avoir quinze ans. Elle enchainait les missions et les réussissait avec brio. Parfois, alors qu'elle rentrait de missions et que Génésis n'avait pas d'affectation, elle le surprenait à lire des passages de LOVELESS aux autres membres du SOLDAT, des troisièmes et deuxièmes classes. Dans ces cas là, elle se plaquait le long du mur, au niveau de l'angle et l'écoutait. Il savait qu'elle était là. Elle savait qu'il avait sentit sa présence. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux.

Shana avait déplacé la majorité de ses affaires dans l'appartement de Génésis, qu'elle occupait quasiment à pleins temps. Cela c'était fait doucement, vêtement par vêtement.

Plaquée contre le mur, elle écoutait la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une voix emprunte de douceur et de gentillesse. Une voix qu'elle aimait entendre. Pour son anniversaire, il lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau.

_Alors que Shana et Génésis étaient installés amoureusement dans le canapé, le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle le prit, questionnant son ami, mais il refusait de répondre. Elle se décida donc d'ouvrir le paquet, jetant des coups d'œil à Génésis, tendant d'y déceler un quelconque indice. Celui-ci contenait une chaine assorti d'un magnifique pendentif rouge._

_- Du grenat. Dit-il quelque peu gêné. Joyeux anniversaire._

_- Comme ça je suis assorti à ta veste et tes cheveux, ria-t-elle lorsqu'il lui enfila autour du cou, et en profita pour lui sentir le cou et y déposer un baiser. Elle se retourna et lui déposa un baiser tendre en le remerciant._

_- J'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire, dit-elle alors en rigolant._

Pour l'anniversaire de Génésis quelques jours plus tard, elle lui avait offert une paire de boucles d'oreilles masculines. Comme signe d'engagement de son amour envers elle, il lui en passa une. Alors qu'il l'avait enfilé à son oreille droite, Shana, quant à elle, l'avait mise à l'oreille gauche.

- On se complète parfaitement comme ça.

Sa vie au sein de la compagnie n'avait pas beaucoup changé pour chacun d'eux, en effet, la plupart des autres membres du SOLDAT n'avaient toujours pas changé leur sentiment à l'égard de la jeune femme. A son passage, ils chuchotaient, ou l'ignoraient.

Cependant, la jeune fille gardait le sourire, faisait mine que cela ne la touchait pas. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils voyaient bien le regard triste malgré les sourires quand elle venait juste de croiser l'un d'entre eux.

- Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas méchants, juste pleins de rancunes. Disait-elle toujours souriante.

Shana devait se rendre plus souvent que nécessaire dans le laboratoire de la Shinra où l'attendait le professeur Hojo, qui la répugnait. Sans cesse, elle avait droit à des examens, médicaux et des tests, tel que vérifier sa puissance magique quand elle jetait des sorts. Parfois, il l'enfermait dans un sas et notait tout en ricanant tout un tas d'information sur son carnet.

- Parfait, parfait, ne cessait-il de répéter, un sourire nait affiché sur son visage vicieux. Tu m'es bien plus utile que je ne l'aurais espéré. Oui, ce n'est peut être pas un échec. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et ne cherchait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Ce jour là, Shana revenait d'une de ses nombreuses visites non voulu chez le professeur foldingue et pénétra dans la salle de briefing, ou Lazard et un nouveau recru du SOLDAT l'attendait.

- Ce jeune recru sera votre élève, Shana. Je vous le présente Finley. Finley, bien que votre superviseur soit une femme, elle est SOLDAT de première classe, et de ce fait, vous lui devez respect et obéissance. C'est elle qui me tiendra au courant de votre évolution et si votre travail lui convient, elle m'en fera part afin de vous faire passer dans la classe au dessus. Vous ferez un certains nombre de missions ensemble. Bien, s'il y a des détails que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez à votre superviseur.

Lazard quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensembles, silencieux.

Ce fût Shana qui brisa le silence. Elle tendit sa main vers Finley.

- Enchantée, et bienvenue. Ah, et aussi félicitation !! Toujours la main tendue, elle sourit. Un sourire sincère et doux. Qui pourrait y résister ?

- Enchanté, finit-il par dire, en présentant à son tour sa main et serra celle de la jeune fille.

Shana commença par lui faire visiter l'étage du SOLDAT, lui présentant les différentes salles, et lui parlant de ce qu'il devrait éventuellement faire en mission.

Les autres SOLDAT qui se trouvaient à l'étage les regardaient d'un mauvais œil.

Finley était consciencieux et concentré. Il respectait Shana, encore plus après l'avoir vu en action lors d'une mission. Elle tua une horde de monstre sans même sortir ses deux épées courtes, dont elle prenait soin, mais simplement avec de la magie. Il avait été impressionné. En effet, il lui avait semblé voir une magie bien plus puissante que la moyenne. Il avait mit cela sur le compte de son statu de première classe. Quand elle se servait de ses deux épées courtes jumelles, elle ne se laissait pas faire, combattant avec dextérité, et élégance. Oui, elle combattait comme une danseuse, bougeant avec élégance, tournant entre les ennemis, et les tranchant de coups invisibles. Ses longs cheveux dansant dans le vent, ses jambes fines lui donnant l'air d'une enfant pleine de grâce. Pour elle, chaque mission était un jeu. Oui, elle ressemblait à une jeune fille de son âge, sauf quand elle parlait. Il lui arrivait qu'elle lui fasse la morale, et dans ces moments là, il voyait sa mère en face de lui. Malgré le sérieux de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire. Il ressentait de la jalousie quand il la voyait avec Génésis. Il était au courant pour leur histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur se serrer.

Shana enchainait les missions dernièrement, après quatre jours d'absence, ce fût au tour de Génésis de s'absenter cinq jours. Shana supportait mal l'éloignement, de ne pas pouvoir dormir auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Ne pas pouvoir sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, entendre son souffle régulier lorsqu'il dormait. Pendant son absence, elle était allée dormir chez lui. Elle se lava avec les savons et champoing du jeune homme, souhaitant pouvoir sentir son odeur au maximum, même si son odeur était différente des produits de bains. Elle se lova dans les draps qui portaient son odeur, des draps qui avaient connu leurs ébats à maintes reprises. Malgré tout cela, il lui manquait quelque chose. Lui, sa voix, douce et emprunte de gentillesse.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, ils ne purent dormirent de la nuit, parlant et s'aimant sous les rayons bienveillants de la lune. Génésis passa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs et soyeux de sa tendre amoureuse, la chatouillant parfois, et provoqua ainsi des gloussements qu'il trouvait attirant.

Quelque chose dérangeait Génésis dernièrement. Il trouvait l'élève de Shana un peu trop proche d'elle. Il était content que quelqu'un d'autre que Sephiroth, Angeal ou lui reconnaisse les talents de la jeune femme, mais ce que ce jeune homme ressentait était loin que de la simple admiration. Non, il était vraisemblablement amoureux d'elle. Tant qu'il ne tentait rien, cela n'avait guère d'importance, mais possessif comme il était, il ne voulait plus qu'un homme s'approche de la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour la protéger.

Quand il avait tenté d'en parler à la concernée, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, que Finley était un bon élève. Cela avait le don de l'énerver. Elle était bien naïve de ce côté-là. Quand il y pensait, il la désirait encore plus, lui faisant l'amour avec fougue, voulant la posséder toute entière, les moindres recoins de la moindre de son corps. Seul, le fait d'entendre le souffle de Shana s'accélérer sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait en elle arrivait à le calmer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter ainsi, qu'il risquait plus qu'autre chose la blesser. Mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Son amour n'avait fait que croitre et la savoir avec un autre homme qui la désirait à longueur de journée l'enrageait.

Il aimait cette fille et ne pouvait décidément plus se passer d'elle. Oui, il était devenu accro et ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette fille l'avait changé. A cette pensée, il sourit. Elle était là, près de lui, dormant profondément, elle était toute à lui. Elle s'offrait à lui sans rechigner, pleine de tendresse. Il ne devait pas s'emporter, car elle l'aimait. Il lui déposa des baisers tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Il était heureux, mais lui, comme elle, ne savaient pas encore que dans les mois à venir, leur vie allait littéralement changer.

* * *

Alors, il vous plait? j'en ai pas trop fait? Vous avez bien aimé? je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur d'avoir rater mon chapitre car je n'ai pas bien retranscrit ou que ce soit trop hard... SI c'est le cas, je m'en excuse totalement, c'est mon premier lemon, je sais que j'ai encore du progrès à faire...

Bon, passons aux rewiews maintenant!!

Melior: contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu, j'avoue que j'adore aussi ce chapitre

Emma Kansakie: enfin plus, comme tu le voulais, alors...heureuse??

MaryIshtar: je te dédicace ce chapitre. J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine!!

lunastrelle: moi aussi je trouve ça mignon... Je trouve que ce côté mignon lui va bien malgré tout moi

nmfrter: contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu aussi...la suite te convient-elle??

Gné, en tout cas, pardon pour tout, si c'est pas bien et tout...en route pour le prochain chapitre que n'est pas pour tout de suite, en effet, je ne serai pas là demain de la journée, donc...il me faut le temps de l'écrire et tout!! mais je ne vous oublie pas!!


	9. coeur déchiré, corps abimé

voilà donc le chapitre 8, enfin.

Un chapitre que j'affectionne, je remercie mary pour m'avoir guidé un peu, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment faire suivre l'évènement qui se trouve dans ce chapitre.

merci aussi pour vos rewiews, contente que mon lemon vous plaise, je suis bien heureuse de voir que je me suis finalement débrouillée!!

alors, et bien, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!!

* * *

_Quand j'y pense aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour changer tout ça, quand je te voyais doucement t'éloigner de moi, que tu ne semblais plus là, mais à bien y réfléchir, notre destin était tracé dès notre venu au monde, voir même avant et je sais que tous ceci étaient inévitable, la vérité aurait refait surface tôt au tard._

_Nous avons tous les deux profité du mieux que nous pouvions du temps qui nous était impartis sur cette planète, et je ne regrette rien. Ces moments, ont fait de ma vie un bonheur sans pareil._

* * *

Les journées s'enchainaient, se ressemblant. Les missions, l'étage du SOLDAT, les entrainements avec son élève, rentrer le soir chez Génésis, faire l'amour, dormir, se lever, prendre sa douche, repartir en mission ou entrainements. Pourtant, cette routine ne déplaisait pas à Shana. Le bonheur était dans tous les petits gestes du quotidien, cette douce répétition des évènements était réconfortante.

Pour casser cette routine, Génésis avait profité d'une permission qu'il avait reçue, et qu'il avait demandée pour Shana, pour l'emmener à Banora. Il lui avait promis de faire visiter son village où il avait grandit. Ce village qui recèle de ces fruits délicieux dont raffolait la jeune fille.

La surprise fut de taille quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, car à aucun moment elle ne s'était doutée qu'il l'aurait conduite ici. Enfin, elle pourrait découvrir ce lieu qui avait vu grandir celui qu'elle aimait, ce lieu emprunt de son passé.

Shana était ébahie fasse à la beauté de l'endroit. Elle détaillait chaque recoin de verdure, chaque maison, et chaque arbre à fruits de Banora. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle passait de sa contemplation du village à celle de Génésis, qui l'observait le sourire aux lèvres. Sa douce amoureuse aimait visiblement Banora, qu'elle trouvait splendide, magnifique, telle une peinture, n'avait-elle cessé de lui répéter durant leur promenade à travers le village.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la plus grande propriété qui surplombait le village. Devant la demeure se trouvait un magnifique arbre de Banora dont les fruits étaient les plus beaux qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant. Les fruits étaient bien plus opulents que les autres et semblaient bien juteux. Elle n'osait même pas les toucher, de peur de les souiller mais Génésis en cueillit un qu'il lui tendit.

- Tu verras, ce sont les meilleurs. Lui avoua t-elle tout souriant. Un sourire qui lui serra le cœur ta t il était doux et sincère. Elle ne pu réprimer l'envie de l'embrasser, ce fût au moment où elle attira la tête de son amant vers elle et qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur celle charnue de son ami que la mère de celui-ci sortit de chez elle. Gênée, Shana s'écarta alors vivement de son amie, rougissante. Celui-ci ne pu réprimer à un sourire à la vue de l'embarra de la jeune fille et lui attrapa la main pour la guider vers cette femme aussi rousse que son fils, et d'une rare beauté. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui présenta Shana, sa petite amie, la fille dont il était épris. Celle dont il leur parlait dans ses lettres. Shana ignorait qu'il lui avait parlé d'elle. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas qu'il devait écrire à ses parents, c'est un acte des plus normal, mais qu'il ait parlé de leur relation lui fit tellement plaisir.

- Enchantée. La femme détaillait Shana de haut en bas, avec un regard doux, ce même regard qu'elle retrouvait chez Génésis. Tout de suite, elle se sentit à l'aise et sourit à la mère de Génésis. Elle les fit entrer à sa suite dans la grande demeure. Shana ne lâchait pas la main de Génésis, qu'elle serrait même au point de faire blanchir ses jointures. Il lui posa sa main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'être crispée de la sorte. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle observait cette maison qui avait vu grandir Génésis. Cet endroit qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Un endroit chaleureux et apaisant. Il avait sans douté été choyé et très aimé. Guidé jusqu'au salon, la mère de Génésis parti chercher de quoi se rafraichir pendant que Génésis et Shana prenait place dans le canapé en daim rouge. Une petite table en bois de pin se trouvait juste devant et en face, une immense cheminée. Une petite bibliothèque occupait le mur de gauche, qui comprenait essentiellement des œuvres de littérature. Sa passion pour loveless venait sans doute de là. Tout comme elle, la mère de Génésis aimait cette œuvre. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que le jeune couple était en pleine discussion sur l'enfance du jeune homme, apportant trois jus de fruits de Banora. Avec douceur, la mère de Génésis questionna Shana. L'après-midi passa vite, entre discussions et rires. Le soir pointait et le père de Génésis n'allait pas tarder à arriver et la mère du jeune homme leur proposa de passer la nuit ici. Le jeune homme accepta, à condition de partager sa chambre avec sa jeune amie, ce qui eut pour effet de sourire la femme, ce qui la rendit encore plus belle. Le fils ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, même dans la douceur de ses gestes, sa tendresse. Quand le père pénétra dans la maison, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout et le sérieux se dessina sur le visage de sa femme. Un léger sourire tandis qu'elle lui déposait un baiser sur la joue. Génésis lui serra la main, et il fît la bise à Shana. Bien qu'austère à première vue, le père de Génésis était en réalité quelqu'un de charmant. Le sérieux était d'avantage son attribut que les rires, et sa famille s'y était faite avec le temps. Cela n'empêchait pas quelques rires lors du dîner. Shana était très appréciée, à son tour, elle appréciait beaucoup cette famille.

* * *

Après une longue soirée de discussion autour d'un café, le couple monta se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de Génésis. Simple mais chaleureuse, comme le reste de la maison, elle comprenait elle aussi une cheminée, un grand lit en chêne, et une bibliothèque accolé au bureau. Sur le mur avoisinant le lit se trouvait une grande fenêtre d'où la lune pleine, faisait pénétrer sa lumière. Génésis ferma la porte après avoir pénétrer dans la chambre à son tour. Dans son regard, Shana pouvait deviner ses pensées, le désir s'y reflétant. Sans bruit, ils se déshabillèrent et firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Shana était emporter par le bien être qui prenait place dans tout son être. Elle se trouvait là, dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, chez lui, dans son village. Elle en avait appris sur lui toute la journée, elle se sentait plus porche de lui comme jamais. Elle sentait qu'elle faisait vraiment partie de sa vie.

Le lendemain, le couple dût partir tôt, un hélicoptère de la shinra devait venir les récupérer. Après un bref au revoir la mère de Génésis prit Shana à part.

- Revenez nous voir aussi souvent que vous le souhaiter. Je suis heureuse que mon fils ait choisi une fille comme vous, car vous le comprenez si bien. Vous êtes celle qui lui faut, prenez bien soin de lui. Et merci de ce que vous faites pour lui. Après une dernière accolade maternelle envers la jeune fille, le couple disparut dans l'hélicoptère qui s'éleva sans plus attendre vers le ciel nuageux.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, tandis que Shana et Finley rentraient de missions, le jeune homme la convia dans la salle de breifing. Depuis son retour de congé, la jeune femme l'avait trouvé changé, décidé. A peine entré dans la pièce, le jeune soupirant la plaqua contre le mur et tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa, au départ gentiment, puis plus fort.

- je sais que vous et Génésis êtes ensemble, tout le monde le sais, mais je me refuse de l'accepter, je vous aime Shana. J'ai réalisé qu'il m'était impossible de vous laisser à lui quand vous êtes parti ensemble. Je vous veux, je vous aime, et je veux que vous m'apparteniez. Il la cogna contre le mur et lui prit sa bouche, elle se débattit, mais elle refusait de le blesser, elle refusait de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Elle frappa cependant sa poitrine de ses points, mais il restait plus fort qu'elle. Elle restait une femme, et lui un homme. Ses talents de combattante se trouvaient essentiellement dans l'art de manier l'épée et la magie, dans sa dextérité et sa souplesse, mais quand un homme vous tiens les poignets et de son poids vous maintient contre le mur, comment lutter ? Il fit glisser les deux poignets de la jeune femme vers une seule de ses mains, mains qui faisaient deux fois celles de la jeune fille et les serraient, la faisant souffrir. Il glissa son autre main sous le haut de la jeune femme, lui touchant les poumons, couvrant ses plaintes de sa bouche. Elle lui asséna un coup de pied bien placer et tenta de se dégager, mais rapidement il lui attrapa un bras et la plaqua au sol, lui bloquant les jambes à l'aide de son bassin. Ainsi positionnée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle refusait les larmes qui montaient en elle, son regard se fit plus dur, mais cela ne découragea pas son agresseur, qui commençait déjà à la déboutonner.

_-_ Ne fais pas ça, ordonna t-elle, son regard pleins d'assurance, je t'en conjure Finley, ne fais pas ça, c'est un acte répréhensible, tu seras condamner pour ça, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite. Finley ! Je suis ton supérieur, alors écoutes moi.

Le jeune homme déposa sur Shana un regard désolé. Il comprenait, mais visiblement, il refusait de capituler, le désir étant bien plus fort que la raison. Elle le frappa de ses bras fins, lui assénant une gifle, qu'il lui rendit, suivit d'un baiser sur le front et d'une multitude de pardon. Il lui avait fendu la lèvre. Il glissa sa main avec hâte dans le short de sa victime. Elle poussa un cri.

Une main d'homme saisi l'épaule de son tortionnaire et l'envoya contre le mur. Génésis frappait le visage de Finley avec une rage encore jamais vu.

- Arrêtes ! Cria Shana, voyant le visage de celui qui avait été son élève en sang.

Génésis jeta alors l'homme à terre, qui ne demanda pas son reste et quitta en vitesse la pièce.

Le bienfaiteur s'approcha de Shana et la releva.

- Ca va ?

Shana regarda ses mains qui tremblaient sous l'effet de la peur et du choc.

- Je ne comprends pas, il a toujours été si gentil avec moi, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi, je…je pense que c'est une erreur, il y a méprise, il n'a pas du me comprendre, sans doute a-t-il mal interprété mes gestes. Il faut que j'aille le voir et lui présenter mes excuses. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Tu es stupide ma parole, s'énerva alors Génésis. Il a tenté de te violer et toi tu veux lui présenter tes excuses. Tu es naïve au point de croire que ce qui vient de ce produire est de ta faute ? Arrête de croire que tout le monde est gentil ! Tout le monde n'est pas gentil. Tu auras pu te débrouiller seule, si seulement ta trop grande gentillesse ne t'avait pas restreinte, tu as la capacité de le frapper, je le sais, tu n'es pas une faible. Arrêtes d'être trop gentille avec tout le monde !! Tu es stupide !

- Et toi trop possessif ! Depuis le début tu es furieux que j'aie un élève ! Depuis le début tu dis du mal de lui !

- Et j'avais tord à ton avis ? Je te mettais en garde contre ça, mais toi, tu as refusé de m'écouter, et encore une fois tu prends sa défense. Je n'en peux plus.

En colère, et surtout désabusé par la naïveté et la gentillesse de Shana, Génésis quitta la pièce, la laissant seule, tomber sur ses genoux au sol, en larmes.

Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit. D'instinct, elle essuya ses larmes et tenta de cacher son visage, en feignant être occupée sur ses chaussures, elle tenta de trouver une excuse.

- C'est bête, finit-elle par dire, entendant les pas se rapprocher, je me cogne contre une chaise et sous le coup de la douleur je pleure, moi un membre du SOLDAT. S'essuyant de nouveau les yeux, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle aurait déjà quitté la pièce si une main ne s'était pas resserrer sur son bras, la retenant. Elle se stoppa, et doucement se retourna, relevant la tête qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors baissé. Angeal la regardait, l'air dubitatif. Il n'était pas dupe, ce sourire triste que lui offrait la jeune fille ne cachait en rien ce qui venait de se passer. Quelque chose dont Shana semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter de parler, mais à voir son short déboutonné, ses bretelles tombantes, le t-shirt remonté, et la lèvre fendu, ainsi que ses yeux gonflés, elle venait de vivre un mauvais moment.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Il ne pu empêcher la colère de monter. Sa jeune amie était dans un état tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle lui semblait si faible, comme un chaton sous une pluie battante.

Elle baissa la tête, prise de honte.

- Je…Je ne peux rien dire.

- C'est Génésis ? Bien que n'y croyant pas, il se devait d'envisager toutes les possibilités, même les plus improbables, et encore plus avec les mots de la jeune fille ? A part Génésis, qui pourrait-elle protéger, au point de cacher sa souffrance à un ami ?

- Non ! S'indigna t-elle. Angeal parut soulagé, mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était responsable de son état. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas lui. Jamais, il ne ferait ça.

- Alors dis moi qui !! C'est Finley n'est-ce pas ? A l'entente de ce nom, Shana releva la tête, dans ses yeux se lisait de la détresse, de la peur.

- Je t'en prie, supplia Shana, prenant les mains de son ami entre les siennes, les yeux implorants, ne le dis à personne.

Voyant la détresse dans le regard normalement si doux de Shana, il ne pu réprimer un geste rassurant à son égard, il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son soule. Elle n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir cacher ses larmes montantes. Il ne dit rien à Shana, mais il décida qu'il devait aller parler à Finley. Certaines choses devaient être régler.

- Je vais appeler Génésis.

- Non !! Non !! S'époumona la jeune femme. Non, il…il est déjà au courant. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Dubitatif, Angeal regarda Shana qui détournait le regard.

- Et comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas auprès de toi ?

- Je… Je l'ai mis en colère. Tout est de ma faute. Je comprends pourquoi, mais, je n'y peux rien. Je n'aurai pas dû prendre la défense de Finley alors que Génésis venait de me protéger, mais je refusais de croire, qu'il ait pu faire ça…qu'il ait pu faire ça volontairement. Parce que… parce que Finley est tellement gentil habituellement.

- Mais c'est un homme, un homme qui t'aime, et qui voit bien que tu appartiens à un autre que lui. Parfois, les hommes, même bons, font des choses regrettables, sous l'effet du désir, de la colère. Mais là, c'est une chose inadmissible, il a tenté de te violer. Il doit être puni pour ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Shana, il va falloir aller en parler à Lazard. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais là n'est pas la question, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Angeal prit son PHS et appela Sephiroth. Il lui intima de le rejoindre.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui demander de venir. Je refuse qu'il me voit avec cette tête là.

- Bon, commence déjà par te rhabiller. Rougissante, Shana descendit son t-shirt, qu'elle défroissa et se reboutonna.

Sephiroth pénétra dans la salle de briefing, et son regard passa de son ami, à Shana, puis de nouveau à son ami. Il remarqua la lèvre fendu et les yeux gonflés par les pleurs.

- Que se passe t-il, finit-il par dire après son analyse.

Angeal lui expliqua la situation, Sephiroth se tapa la tête de la paume de sa main.

- Mais quels crétins. Tous les deux, aussi bien Finley que Génésis. Et toi aussi tu es une crétine. Je m'occupe de Finley et Lazard, toi Angeal, tu t'occupes d'aller faire la morale à cet autre crétin de Génésis. Je vous jure, faut toujours être derrière vous.

* * *

Deux jours été passé. Au cours de ces deux jours, Angeal était allé voir, comme convenu, Génésis. Il lui fit la morale, lui parlant d'honneur, mais aussi de savoir mettre sa fierté de côté.

- Tu lui en veux, c'est une chose, mais celle qui a été blessée, ce n'est pas toi, c'est elle. Bien sur qu'elle est trop gentille, qu'elle est naïve, mais c'est ce que tu aimes chez elle. Sans doute qu'elle aurait pu se défendre, mais elle était choquée, et quand elle a tenté de le faire, il l'a frappé. Il l'a rattrapé. Génésis, il était difficile pour elle d'imaginer que son élève, et le premier membre du SOLDAT hormis nous trois, qui la reconnaissions et respections pouvait faire une telle chose. Elle avait confiance en lui.

Sephiroth quant à lui s'était en effet chargé de Finley. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il l'avait emmené dans le bureau de Lazard, dénonçant ainsi les méfaits de celui-ci. Il fut mit aux arrêts pour deux mois.

Shana été revenue dans son appartement, et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Elle restait enfermée à longueur de temps avec Yuki et Luna qui lui tenaient compagnie, ressentant sa tristesse. Elle avait fermé tous les volets, restant ainsi dans le noir. Elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir. Encore une fois, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé, elle venait de blesser Génésis. Sans doute la détestait-il à présent.

- Pardon, madame Rhapsodos, mais je n'ai pas su protéger votre fils. C'est fini, il ne m'aime plus…Inévitablement, les larmes coulèrent et son cœur se serra. Son estomac la brûlait. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce jour.

Le matin du second jour, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. La veille, Angeal été passé la voir. Elle ne lui avait pas ouvert, n'avait pas répondu. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était là, mais il comprenait son refus de ne voir personne. Son besoin d'être seule, tant qu'il ne durait pas trop.

- C'est moi. Dit la voix, Génésis. Shana, je…je suis désolé d'avoir agit ainsi. Shana se leva et colla son oreille contre la porte. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du être aussi agressif envers toi, mais j'étais en colère, en colère que tu…tu crois encore que ce mec était un type bien. En colère de n'avoir rien pu faire, que tu es été blessée. Mais réfléchis toi aussi. J'aurai pas du me mettre en colère, mais tu n'as fais que me mettre encore plus en colère.

Collée contre la porte, la jeune fille se laissa glisser, les larmes coulèrent à flots, silencieusement. Génésis repartit, comprenant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la porte.

Au cours de la journée, Shana se rendit dans le bureau de Lazard, qui l'avait convoqué. Il lui parla de ce qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, de la sanction contre son agresseur et que si elle voulait, elle pouvait prendre un peu de repos.

- Non merci, j'aimerai me remettre au travail le plus rapidement possible s'il vous plait. Pour moi, la seule chose qui compte est le travail. Je n'aime qu'une chose, combattre au service de la Shinra. Son ton était déterminé, son regard ferme. Face à cela, Lazard accepta de l'envoyer en mission. Une mission de récupération plutôt dangereuse, mais il comptait sur sa rapidité dextérité et souplesse pour la réussir.

Le lendemain, elle partit donc en mission. Durant tout le voyage, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, regardant dans le vide. Le turk qui l'accompagnait l'observait. Lazard lui avait demandé de gardé un œil sur elle. Le directeur du département du SOLDAT était bien prévenant vis-à-vis de ses recrus. Pourquoi semblait-elle si triste ?

* * *

Le début de la mission se déroula sans accroche, Shana récupéra les armes shinra qui avaient été volé par le Wutai. Alors qu'elle se rendait vers l'hélicoptère qui la ramènerait à Midgar, Shana repensa à Génésis. Il été venu lui parler la veille pour s'excuser, mais il lui en voulait toujours. Etait-il venu pour rompre ? Il était venu pour autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit, car il voulait lui annoncer en face. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne vit le soldat wutain se glisser par derrière et lui asséner un coup de lance. Elle se retourna et le trancha de l'une de ses épées courtes. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Un second soldat tira sur la jeune fille, la touchant au flanc gauche. Blessée profondément à la cuisse, au flanc, elle se sentit doucement défaillir. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, sa tête bourdonnait. L'engourdissement avait prit place dans tous le corps. Elle ne se sentit pas tomber. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le turk l'appeler. Elle se sentait glisser doucement, tout doucement, et agréablement, vers un endroit où ni son corps, ni son cœur ne souffriraient. Elle avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant, quand elle était petite. Quand elle recevait sans cesse des injections. Elle revoyait tous ces hommes et femmes en blouse blanche, leur calepin en main, et elle, allongée sur un lit, à les observer. Ou bien étaient-ce eux qui l'observaient ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, déjà elle tombait dans l'inconscient. Elle revit le visage souriant de Génésis, et son corps se sentit apaisé. Son esprit était à présent plongé dans le noir. Tout était vide, et doucement, le froid venait prendre possession de son corps. Une larme coula alors sur la tempe de Shana.

* * *

_Ne lâche pas cette main qui est la mienne, car tant que je serai avec toi, je pourrai aller au bout du monde, alors je t'en prie, ne la lâche pas, car je t'aimerai toujours. Bien que notre sang ai fait de nous des ennemis naturels, notre cœur a fait de nous des amants éternels. Quelque soit l'endroit où je serai, je veillerai sur toi, parce que l'amour c'est ainsi que je le conçois. _

* * *

bon, alors, ça vous à plu?? elle vous plait ma fic??

vous ne vous y attendez pas hein...et bien non, ce n'est pas fini!!

j'aime vous torturer que voulez vous!! bon laissez moi votre avis, je vais continuer sur le chapitre suivant , avec un début de révélation pour les plus perspiace d'entre vous.


	10. savoir se relever

Et voici la suite tant attendue, tindin!!

bon, que dire, pour les plus perspicaces, vous trouverez la réponse à l'une des principale question. Un mystère presque résolue en somme. Mais ils seront dévoilés pleinement d'ici quelques chapitres alors patience!!

bon, je ne m'étale pas sur ma vie, je vais être gentille et vous laisser lire, pour mieux vous laisser mariner jusqu'au prochain!!

* * *

_Je n'aurai jamais cru que la mort était aussi douce. Je me sens si bien, j'aimerai tant rester ici. Il ne fait plus froid, les voix se sont tues, et je me sens tellement en paix avec moi-même, je n'ai plus mal nulle part, mon cœur est en paix._

_- Non, tu ne peux pas rester, ta place n'est pas ici._

_- Qui… Qui êtes vous ? _

_- Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Si tu n'y retournes pas, tu sais à quel point il sera triste._

_- Vous voulez parler de Génésis ? Je pense l'avoir trop blesser, il ne doit plus m'aimer et puis je ne le mérite pas. Il sera bien mieux sans moi. _

_- Mon enfant, rejoint le monde de la lumière, la rivière de la vie n'est pas prête à t'accueillir encore. Tu dois écouter ton sang. _

_- Ecouter mon sang ?_

_- Ce sang qui coule en toi est différent de celui des autres. Apprend à écouter, tu sais déjà le faire. Après tout, tu es très douée. Je suis fière de toi ma fille._

_- Ma…maman ?? Je ne reconnais pas ta voix._

_- Car je suis ta vraie mère… Maintenant, réveilles toi. Et n'ai pas peur, les voix, elles ne te veulent pas de mal. Elles sont là pour te guider. Va maintenant. Ne tarde plus car tu ne pourras plus y retourner sans cela._

* * *

- Elle s'enfonce, vite, aspiration !!

- Professeur ! Elle est en fibrillation !

- Apporter le défibrillateur ! Choquez là.

- C'est une chose regrettable qui arrive à Shana. Elle n'était pas en état de partir en mission. Génésis, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute. Il semble qu'elle soit revenue dans un état critique. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Génésis, Sephiroth et Angeal devraient revenir de leur mission respective. Restes près d'eux. Je ne sais pas comment seront les nouvelles. Je sais que c'est une battante, mais on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.

- C'est de ma faute…

- Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est un fait. Cela ne devait avoir aucune implication, mais regarde où ça nous à mené. Elle risque de mourir, par notre faute, en effet, votre relation empiète trop sur votre travail.

- Ce n'est pas que notre relation, mais aussi ce qui lui ait arrivé, elle a failli se faire violer ! Génésis tentait plus de se persuader lui que Lazard, mais il savait que ce qui lui avait dit l'avait blessé. Il frappa contre le mur avant de quitter le bureau de Lazard.

- Merde ! Il monta vers l'infirmerie, emplie de colère contre lui-même, et contre Lazard, qui avait touché en plein dans le mille. Et cette gourde, cette idiote n'avait pas intérêt à mourir.

Arrivé à l'étage, il ne pouvait certes rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, mais où pouvait-il aller ?

L'attente était trop douloureuse. La peur lui comprimait le cœur ainsi que l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et surtout pas comme ça. Il ne pu empêcher une larme de couler.

- Ce sont les enfants qui pleurent.

- Sephiroth, dit un Génésis complètement bouleversé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens tellement…inutile. Et si elle mourrait ? Ce serait ma faute.

- En partie oui. Angeal, je croyais que tu devais lui parler.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Je…Je suis allé présenter mes excuses, mais elle ne m'a pas ouvert. Je comprends qu'elle m'en veuille. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mourir. Il assena un autre coup de point au mur, se blessant la main.

- Crois en elle. Elle ne va pas mourir, car c'est une battante.

- Lazard pense pareil, mais il cache quelque chose.

- Lazard en sait toujours plus que nous. Mais il ignore à quel point elle a des attaches maintenant. Génésis, il n'y a que toi qui puisse savoir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle t'aime trop pour t'abandonner. Elle ne mourra pas.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression de flotte. Il y a comme une odeur de fleur ici. J'entends comme un bruit d'eau, c'est apaisant. Calme. Quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Je veux aller auprès de lui, le serrer dans mes bras. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Quelqu'un m'attend, je dois me rendre auprès de lui._

- _Tout ira bien_. Génésis sentit comme un doux courant d'air lui caresser le visage. Quelqu'un venait de lui murmurer à l'oreille qui tout allait bien se passer. C'était la voix de Shana. Oui, tout irait bien.

- Professeur, son cœur bat de nouveau. Elle est stable.

- Bien, elle va s'en sortir. Finissez de fermer les plaies. Je vais voir ceux qui attendent.

Le professeur Hollander quitta la salle de réanimation où se trouvait Shana, traversa un long couloir bordé de chambres, et se retrouva face aux trois membres du SOLDAT qui attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles de leur amie.

En le voyant arriver, ils levèrent tous les trois le visage. Rien ne paraissait sur celui du professeur.

- Tout va bien, pour pourrez la voir d'ici peu, elle est sortie d'affaire. C'est un membre du SOLDAT, ce genre de blessure ce n'est pas grand-chose. Enfin, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal, mais son organisme récupère vite. D'ici une semaine tout au plus, elle sera sur pieds et prête à reprendre du service. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang cela dit, c'est la raison de son état. Je dois aller voir le Professeur Hojo, je vous laisse. Une infirmière passera vous voir pour vous indiquer si vous pouvez aller la voir.

- par ici monsieur. Une infirmière était venue chercher Génésis et le guidait à présent à la chambre de Shana. Elle doit surement dormir, mais votre présence lui fera sans doute du bien. Elle lui lança un sourire entendu.

Il la remercia et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était là, sa belle endormit. Les yeux fermés, le teint encore un peu blanchâtre, ses cheveux noirs. Il lui caressa le visage.

- Je t'en aurai voulu si tu étais morte.J'ai encore tant de chose à te dire. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu le saches. Jamais je ne te quitterai. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas. Reviens vers moi.

Génésis lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la serra contre elle. Tout s'était enchainé. Il avait failli la perdre. Il resta là, tout le reste de la soirée, et la nuit, il s'endormit près d'elle, lui tenant chaleureusement la main au creux de la sienne.

Shana ouvrit doucement les yeux et le vit là, allongé près de lui. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses blessures lui firent mal et elle poussa un léger gémissement qui réveilla Génésis. Il leva doucement les yeux, redressa la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir. Shana le regardait, son teint avait reprit des couleurs, elle était belle, auréolée de la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Pour unique réponse, il eut un sourire, doux, apaisant, rassurant.

* * *

La convalescence fut trop longue au gout de Shana qui devait rester au lit, et la plupart du temps seule, Génésis étant en mission, pour éviter de faire sauter ses points de sutures. L'ennui la gagnait, et si Yuki et Luna n'était pas près d'elle, elle passerait son temps à dormir. Bravant l'interdit, elle se leva et se mit à la fenêtre. Elle observait les passants, attendant patiemment de voir un visage familier, qui lui indiquerait que son ennui prendrait fin. Elle avait reprit place dans l'appartement de Génésis. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste chez elle, lui avait-il dit.

Elle décida d'aller se doucher. Elle en avait besoin pour relaxer ses muscles endolorit par sa non activité. L'eau chaude coulant le long de son corps massa chaque muscle qu'elle parcourait, relâchant chacun d'entre eux, provoquant un gémissement de soulagement. Quand l'eau toucha ses plaies, cela lui déchira une plainte ainsi qu'une grimace. Du sang s'en échappa, zébrant sa hanche et sa jambe. En voyant ça, elle se sentit si faible, si peu elle-même. Après avoir heurté violement le mur de son poing, elle sortit de la douche, prit une serviette qu'elle préféra de couleur pour éviter de la tâcher, et à moitié nue se rendit dans la chambre. Un bruit dans le salon attira son attention, et, une fois affublée de la serviette autour de son corps, s'y rendit. Génésis, ainsi qu'Angeal et Sephiroth étaient là, et posèrent leur regard sur une Shana rougissante qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Se hâtant, elle s'habilla afin de paraître plus convenable devant ses amis qu'elle rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'assit tout près de Génésis qui lui fit une place, se collant à lui et lui attrapant la main.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, cela fait à peine deux jours que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie de la shinra, tu sais ce que Hollander t'as dit, de ne pas bouger.

- Ca fait trois jours que je me suis réveillée, je ne peux pas rester allonger sans rien faire et puis regarde, elle souleva le bas de son pantalon large noir pour lui montrer sa cicatrice. Tu vois, même si ça saigne encore un peu, ça cicatrise plutôt vite.

Un peu trop vite même, pensa Sephiroth, qui trouvait cela étrange que la plaie se referme aussi vite malgré la profondeur. Même lui ne cicatrisait pas aussi rapidement. Quel cocktail lui avaient-ils injecté ?

- Je ne comprends cependant pas. Déclara Sephiroth. Comment un SOLDAT de première classe comme toi, rapide et plutôt forte peut se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il faudra que tu m'explique, ou alors je t'avais surrestimé.

Shana baissa la tête, honteuse. Que dire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment par leur révéler la vérité, du moins, en totalité.

- Je…Je n'étais pas attentive, je pensais juste à autre chose, rien de plus. Une stupidité de ma part, je vous l'accorde.

Génésis ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas franche avec eux, qu'elle ne jouait pas franc jeu. Elle cachait quelque chose, et si elle ne voulait pas leur dire, elle serait bien forcée de lui avouer à lui. Ce qu'il fit dès que ses amis eurent quitté l'appartement.

- Je reviens sur ce qu'a dit Sephiroth tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas convaincu par ta réponse. Après tout, deux fois en une semaine, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire. Tu sais faire preuve de sang froid et tu as un don pour la magie qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir jusqu'alors. Tu n'es pas en reste pour ce qui est du combat à l'épée non plus. Que t'arrives t-il ?

Shana le dévisagea, mais elle vit tout de suite qu'elle ne pourrait lui mentir. Elle se décida donc à lui dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cet incident qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

- Pour Finley, c'est un pur hasard tu sais. Je ne voulais pas le blesser voir le tuer avec ma magie, j'ai perdu mes moyens sous le coup de la surprise, je me trouve stupide maintenant, mais je refusais de le tuer. La puissance de ma magie aurait très bien pu provoquer ça.

Pour ce qui c'est passé en mission… Je n'ai pas été vigilante, j'ai baissé ma garde, l'espace d'une minute, peut être plus. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et l'espace d'un instant, vraiment court, j'ai voulu que tout s'arrête. Je n'en pouvais plus, de tout ça.

- Tu veux dire, que c'était une tentative de suicide ? Mais tu as perdue la tête ?

Voyant le regard triste et dubitatif de la jeune fille, Génésis se reprit et présenta ses excuses, sommant Shana de reprendre.

- Non, ce n'était pas une tentative, juste une envie de fuir au loin tout ce qui me faisait si mal. Finley, notre dispute…Et…Les voix.

- Les voix ? Quelles voix ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas folle ! Seulement, des fois, j'entends des voix, à peine audible, comme s'il y avait une radio mal réglée. Ici, elles sont trop faibles pour que je les entendent, mais dès que l'on sort, elles se font plus fortes, plus nombreuses et aussi plus insistantes.

- Que te disent-elles ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne comprends pas bien, mais en général, ce que j'en saisis, elles me disent de faire attention à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand il c'est passé cette…chose avec Finley, j'ai cru que c'était contre ça qu'elles me mettaient en garde, mais elles ont repris lors de ma mission. Tu sais, au départ je pensais que c'était une réaction aux injections de mako, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je les entendais depuis toute petite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais oublié.

Génésis ne prononça pas un mot, il prit Shana par la taille et la colla contre lui.

- C'est un peu bizarre en effet, mais ça doit pouvoir s'expliquer, tu devrais en parler avec un des professeurs quand tu iras te faire retirer les fils. D'ailleurs, ce moment me tarde trop, ça me manque. Dit-il tandis qu'il caressait les poumons de la jeune fille. Depuis l'incident avec Finley, ils n'avaient plus eu de rapport, entre autres pour raison médicale, mais aussi suite à leur dispute. Génésis savait aussi qu'il serait peut être difficile pour la jeune fille de se redonner aussi aisément qu'auparavant pendant un temps, mais elle lui offrait une confiance aveugle, et c'est d'elle-même qu'elle lui posait les mains sur son corps, le laissant alors les promener sur son corps, la faisant frissonner. Avec un sourire entendu, elle le mena à la chambre, dont elle ferma la porte, le guida vers le lit sur lequel elle le poussa. Il se laissa entièrement faire, tandis qu'elle le déshabillait, le caressait, lui faisait l'amour. Elle gémissait sous l'effet du plaisir, mais aussi sous l'effet de la douleur, les fils tiraient, provoquant des suintements de sang, se mêlant à leurs ébats, se collant à leur peau se mélangeant à l'odeur charnel de leurs rapports.

* * *

Le professeur Hojo jugeait la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Shana, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir, ne se sentait pas à son aise, souhaitant que cet instant se finisse au plus vite pour quitter les lieux.

De ses doigts froids, il toucha les cicatrices, les considérants.

- Vous m'avez fait peur. Incroyable, il s'inquiétait pour elle ? J'ai bien cru que vous ne m'étiez finalement d'aucune utilité. Remarquez, à la base, vous n'étiez pas destiné à être membre du SOLDAT. Vous m'avez apporté bien plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer malgré tout. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un test de compatibilité. Préparez vous et rejoignez-moi dans le sas.

En effet, cela aurait été trop beau qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

En tenue trop légère pour être en compagnie d'un être pareil, Shana se rendit tout de même dans le sas. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi consistait le test de compatibilité, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas là pour le savoir, ni d'ailleurs pour réfléchir, qu'elle devait laisser ça aux gens de « son » espèce.

- _Fais attention à cet homme. Il finira par te faire du mal un jour ou l'autre. _

Depuis qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, Shana entendait, par-dessus les autres voix, et même à Midgar, la voix de « sa mère ». Comme si un mur avait été détruit. Elle écoutait cette voix, rassurante, douce et chaleureuse.

_- _Très bien mère. Chuchota t-elle.

Ce fût avec empressement qu'elle quitta le laboratoire. Brrr, ce fou lui faisait froid dans le dos. Maintenant, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de Lazard. Elle y pénétra avec une certaine appréhension. Elle avait quelque peu honte d'avoir ainsi déshonoré celui qui lui faisait confiance. Quand il lui présenta la chaise, elle s'y assit. Elle le détaillait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lire.

- Bon, Shana, je suis heureux de vous voir rétablie. D'ailleurs bien vite. Vous êtes à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- Quoi ?? Comment ça ? Après mon erreur, vous me trouver à la hauteur ??

- Personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur, et je pense que vous avez appris de celle là. Elle vous fera grandir. Savoir faire abstraction du reste quand on part en mission est essentielle si on veut réussir, et s'en sortir en vie. C'est une leçon que l'on apprend qu'une fois qu'on a frôlé la mort, ou l'échec. Vous n'êtes pas la seule, Génésis et Angeal aussi on fait l'erreur autrefois. Bon, ils ne sont pas revenus dans un état aussi critique que le tiens, et à ce moment, ils étaient en troisième et deuxième classe, mais vous êtes vite montée en grade, par rapport aux autres. Vous n'avez pas acquit toute la maturité demandé en première classe. Donc c'est normal.

Ne refais plus l'erreur par contre. Sinon, pour en revenir à la raison de votre convocation, je suppose que vous aimeriez reprendre du service ?

- En effet, si c'était possible, j'aimerai bien.

- Je savais que vous diriez ça. Vous me faites honneur. J'ai une mission, une simple pour recommencer, je sais que vous vous faites enlever vos fils dans trois jours. Je vous veux demain, sur le parvis de bâtiment shinra. Vous serez accompagnée de Reno et Cissnei.

Vous verrez, ce n'est qu'un travail d'investigation, vous ne serez là qu'en cas de problème, rien de plus.

* * *

Enchantée par la nouvelle de pouvoir enfin reprendre le travail et de se rendre utile, Shana quitta l'étage chantonnant et rejoignit celui du SOLDAT. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle d'entrainement, où elle savait qu'elle y trouverait Génésis. Il n'était pas seul. Angeal et Sephiroth s'y trouvaient également. Ca leur arrivait de temps en temps, de se retrouver ainsi quand les deuxièmes classes n'étaient pas là, pour s'entrainer entre eux, entre garçons et comme des garçons. Elle frappa à la porte de verre, et tous trois se retournèrent. Génésis fit signe à ses amis et vint rejoindre la jeune femme. Ils quittèrent l'étage ensemble, se tenant tout proche l'un de l'autre. Personne n'avait parlé de ce qui était arrivé à Shana, mais les autres SOLDAT avait du le ressentir, car leur animosité c'était calmée à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Avec une excitation non dissimulée, elle lui expliqua que dès le lendemain, elle reprendrait du service, et qu'enfin elle pourrait se dégourdir les jambes. Elle ne pouvait cacher sa joie, mais lui, cacha son angoisse. Celle qu'elle se fasse de nouveau blesser.

- Non, tu dois croire en elle. Si toi tu n'y crois pas, qui alors le fera? C'est de toi dont elle a le plus besoin. Soutient là. Pensa le jeune homme. Je suis content pour toi. Fais attention à toi cependant. Il ne put décrocher qu'un léger sourire. Il lui faudrait du temps pour que la peur de la perdre disparaisse.

* * *

Alors, ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu??

Encore merci à chaucune d'entre vous qui m'a laisser une rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaitre les avis des lecteurs, et ça donne l'impression d'être quelque peu reconnue... Donc, je ne peux que vous soliciter pour la suite à fire de même, que cela vous plaise ou non, votre avis m'intéresse!!


	11. je veux être ton seul héro

Après de longs mois d'absences, me voici enfin de retour, et avec une suite s'il vous plait.

Que voulez-vous, il s'est passé pleins de choses ^^

Voici donc pour vous, le chapitre 10 en direct de Rome

Bonne lecture, et merci pour les nombreuses rewiews que vous m'avez laissé. Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs (lectrices).

* * *

Shana venait de quitter l'appartement. Tendrement, elle lui avait déposé un baiser. Elle avait voulu se montrer rassurante. Après tout, elle ressentait l'angoisse qui émanait de son aimé.

Génésis s'était par la suite rendu à la fenêtre, pour la voir quitter le bâtiment, puis de son champ de vision.

Jusque là, jamais il n'avait douté d'elle, ni même de lui. Mais c'était un tord, car lui-même avait commis des erreurs par le passé, et la sienne aujourd'hui, était d'être dans l'incapacité de protéger la seule personne aussi chère à son cœur.

Il se prépara avec hâte. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas d'affectation, du moins pas encore. Pas de temps à perdre. Il rejoignit au plus vite le bâtiment shinra, puis se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement, régla le niveau des monstres au maximum. Il y passa plus de deux heures non-stop, se battant avec acharnement et rage. Il devait se dépasser, aller au plus loin de ses capacités, les accroître.

Quand il se décida à quitter la salle d'entraînement, Sephiroth l'attendait. Il ne pût, comme à son habitude, taquiner son ami. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, celui-ci fit part d'une colère envers Sephiroth en rétorquant violemment.

- Je serai plus fort que toi, je te surpasserai une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'y aura plus de héro Sephiroth. Finit-il par lui dire, avant de le laisser derrière, surpris et quelque peu dubitatif. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

Certes, ils avaient l'habitude de se chamailler, mais jamais encore Génésis ne l'avait pris ainsi.

* * *

Shana suivait les deux turks. Elle tentait de se concentrer mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute de l'envahir. La peur de l'échec encore une fois l'étreignait.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Cissnei. Elle avait toujours été prévenante, à croire qu'elle avait un don d'empathie. Shana lui répondit par un sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout va pour le mieux, je suis de retour sur le terrain, que demander de plus ? Elle se voulait rassurante, avait-elle réussi à l'être suffisamment ?

Visiblement c'était le cas, car Cissnei lui répondit par un sourire sincère et franc.

- Mais dis-moi princesse, que s'est-il passé ? N'es tu pas censée être un petit génie du combat ???

- Une simple erreur, manque d'inattention. Lazard à dit que ça arrivait à tout le monde, même au meilleur. Il faut juste savoir en retirer une leçon. Celle là, ne vous en faites pas, je l'ai bien apprise, je ne risque pas de recommencer.

- ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça ! Dit le roux en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez, au boulot les filles, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, pas le temps de se disperser en bavardages !

Les deux filles rirent aux éclats. Du Reno tout craché. La peur s'était envolée. Tout se passerait bien.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, et Génésis n'avait toujours pas d'affectation. Il attendait, patiemment le retour de sa belle ou une mission à l'étage du SOLDAT, où il lisait du Loveless, entouré par des soldats de troisième et deuxième classe.

Quand Angeal passa, il referma son livre et le suivit. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement ou Sephiroth les attendait déjà.

Leur jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Ils lancèrent la simulation.

Au début, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. De Shana et de sa guérison, de leur dernières missions, des ragots qui circulaient au sein de la Shinra.

- J'ai entendu parler d'un fan club secret.

- Un nouveau fan club à toi Angel ?

- Et non détrompes toi, un fan club de Sephiroth.

- Encore un pour Sephiroth ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les fans club Génésis ? Surtout depuis que tu fréquentes Shana.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est toujours, « Sephiroth par ci, Sephiroth par là », à force de jouer les jolies cœurs, tu perds en force. Voyons voir de quoi tu es encore capable.

Sur ces mots, Génésis se jeta sur Sephiroth, épée à la main. Son coup fût aussitôt paré, mais un sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux hommes.

La partie allait enfin commencer.

Génésis était encore plus agressif que d'habitude. Ses coups cherchaient non plus à attaquer, mais à tuer. Il faisait preuve d'une hargne sans borgne. Son envie de vaincre Sephiroth était bien réelle, et bien plus forte qu'autrefois.

- Je serai le nouvel héro !!!

* * *

- Aller les filles, je vous offre un coup à boire !!!!

La mission s'était finalement bien passée. Un simple voleur qui se fournissait dans des locaux secrets de la Shinra et revendait le matériel sur le marché noir. Il n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver ni à appréhender. Le nom de son complice non plus. Une mission simple, mais qui s'était avérée amusante en compagnie de Reno et Cissnei.

- Juste un petit alors Reno, Shana est attendu, et je pense que le monsieur est impatient de revoir sa chérie en pleine forme. Dit Cissnei, avec un petit clin d'œil entendu à l'intention de l'intéressée.

- Si je me fais passer un savon, je n'aurai qu'à dire que le responsable est Reno, ça passera très bien.

- Normal, rien de plus probable que le responsable d'une bêtise ne soit lui.

- Dites les filles, ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois là ???

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

Mais bientôt, tout cela serait fini. Et le temps qui les séparait de ce moment arrivait à grands pas.

* * *

Le combat était finit. Sephiroth sortait vainqueur du duel. Encore une fois.

Essoufflé, Génésis quitta la salle quand son PHS sonna. Shana était rentré de mission. Saine et sauve. Cissnei était très prévenante. La seule amie fille de Shana.

Elle lui indiquait aussi qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bar du secteur 8. Une initiative de Reno, avait elle précisé dans le message.

Il se retourna vers Sephiroth, le regard plein d'assurance.

- Je finirai par te battre, et je deviendrai un héro. Puis, il quitta définitivement le bâtiment shinra pour rejoindre le bar où se trouvait Shana, Cissnei et « ce foutu Reno ».

Il ne fût pas long à rejoindre le bar, le quartier général des turks pour ainsi dire. Ils se tenaient au bar, Visiblement, Shana n'avait pas prit d'alcool, juste un jus d'orange. Reno blaguait fort, comme à son habitude, et comme à son habitude, il cherchait à la draguer, même s'il savait qu'il n'y gagnerait rien. Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Génésis ne faisait plus attention à ça depuis longtemps. Reno savait que s'il allait trop loin, le soldat serait là pour le lui rappeler. Il ne franchissait donc jamais la limite, et restait dans le jeu. Cela avait pour but, ou pour conséquence, de faire rire non seulement la jeune concernée, mais aussi Cissnei qui avait l'habitude de voir les pratiques de son ami. Et qui les avait autrefois subit.

Reno n'était pas méchant, il apportait un peu de rire dans un monde où la mort était souvent présente. Que ce soit chez les turks ou dans le SOLDAT, le travail n'était pas facile tous les jours. Même si tuer un être humain, ou en voir un mourir était devenu quelque chose d'habituelle.

Shana vit Génésis et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'assit près d'elle et commanda un verre. Il lui semblait quelque peu tendu. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Du moins, suffisamment pour qu'il fasse une tête pareille, pensa la jeune fille. Cependant elle ne lui en toucha pas un mot. Dans ce cas, parfois il fallait attendre que ce soit la personne qui se confit, sinon elle a tendance à ce refermer sur elle-même. C'était le cas pour Génésis.

Il finirait par dire ce qui le travaillait, sinon, ça lui passerait. Dans le cas contraire, elle finirait par lui poser la question. Mais pas tout de suite, elle lui laisserait du temps.

Ils repartirent tous les deux en direction de l'appartement de Génésis une heure plus tard.

La fatigue les tenait tous les deux, et ils ne furent pas longs à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Génésis se réveilla, seul. Il chercha la jeune femme des yeux, mais rien. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement. Il cru d'abord qu'elle était retournée chez elle, mais la présence de ses deux loups indiquèrent que non.

Il se frappa soudain le front, se maudissant lui-même. Elle était sans doute partie faire son rapport. Le voilà qu'il paniquait parce qu'à son réveil il ne trouvait plus Shana. Il devait arrêter de se faire du souci pour si peu, après tout, elle s'était entièrement remise. Qui plus est, elle devait se faire ôter ses fils dans l'après midi.

Tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre.

- Pas de quoi flipper. Dit il à son reflet dans le miroir, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche.

* * *

Shana venait de finir son rapport sur la mission de la veille. Lazard lui avait indiqué, que d'ici peu, elle aurait une nouvelle mission, un peu différente de ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à maintenant, mais que cela lui plairait sans doute. Quand elle voulu en savoir plus, il lui dit juste qu'elle serait le reste en temps voulu, pour l'heure, elle devait se rendre au laboratoire, rejoindre le professeur Hojo, qui en plus des fils à lui retirer, devait lui faire passer de nouveaux tests.

A voir la tête qu'il faisait, Lazard n'avait pas l'air plus enchanté que la jeune fille.

Cependant, elle devait s'y plier sans outre mesure et se rendit donc, sans plus attendre, dans cet endroit qui la révulsait tant.

- Plus vite c'est fini, et mieux ce sera pour moi. Dit-elle à voix haute comme pour se rassurer tandis qu'elle prenait l'ascenseur.

* * *

- Vous pouvez aller vous changer, j'en ai fini avec vous. Pour aujourd'hui du moins.

Avec hâte, Shana enfila son costume de membre du SOLDAT et quitta le laboratoire sans même un au revoir envers son « hôte ».

Encore une fois, il avait posé ses mains partout sur elle. Prenant des mesures, posant ses appareils sur elle. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'il ne la voyait pas comme un être humain, mais comme un spécimen. Au moins, jamais il ne la toucherait avec une arrière pensée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être soulagée qu'il la voit comme un objet d'expérience, mais le contraire venant de lui serait encore plus écoeurant.

- Entrez !!!!

Shana se trouvait devant le bureau de Lazard. Elle devait s'y rendre en fin de journée afin de connaître sa nouvelle affectation. Elle avait hésité avant de frapper, le directeur semblait être en conversation avec quelqu'un, d'après les voix qui lui parvenait, à travers la vitre en verre.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle vu alors avec qui le directeur discutait.

Génésis.

- Bien, vous êtes donc là tous les deux. Je vais pouvoir vous parler de votre nouvelle affectation. Je pense que cela va vous rappeler des souvenirs. Cette année, vous serez les intervenants pour l'école militaire. Génésis y a déjà participé dans le passé, il vous briefera sur ce que vous ferez, mais pas de quoi avoir peur. Vous partirez demain en début d'après-midi. Vous interviendrez dès le lendemain en cours. Vous rentrerez au bercail le jour suivant.

Des questions ?

Génésis et Shana firent un signe de négation de la tête. Shana était toute excitée. Elle allait retournée dans un endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, et devenir ce qu'elle était actuellement.

* * *

L'hélicoptère les déposa. Ils en descendirent. Les pales de l'appareil firent voler les cheveux de la jeune fille dans tous les sens, les faisant danser comme des fils de marionnettistes. De cette danse fluide transparaissait des yeux d'un bleu profond, souriants, et rieurs.

D'un geste de main, elle remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, mais le souffle était encore un peu trop fort et cela ne servit pas à grand-chose, car ils reprirent leur danse effrénée.

Le directeur de l'école les fit pénétrer dans son bureau.

Au cours du vol, Génésis avait expliqué à Shana quel était leur rôle au cours de cette journée.

_- Tu devras expliquer les bases du combat, rien de bien compliquer, en général, on commence par une démonstration. On montre ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, et ensuite, ce qu'il faut faire._

_On donne des astuces, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment. On leur parle de notre expérience, de notre rôle._

_On donne aussi des cours de magie. Sur la théorie. On reprend pas les cours des profs, on apporte juste notre expérience. On leur fait là encore des démonstrations. Tu verras, ça viendra tout seul. Tu te souviens de cette école, et des interventions. C'est un peu pareil. Je prends les commandes. Tu me suis, réponds aux questions qu'on te pose, et si tu veux ajouter des détails, ou ce que tu veux, hormis dévoiler des secrets de la Shinra, des détails de nos missions, tu peux._

_Mais ne t'en fais, pas, tu vas y arriver._

_- Je n'ai pas peur tu sais. Dit Shana en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était pleine d'assurance._

- Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, je ne vais pas vous le répéter. Bien, vous interviendrez pour les classes de dernières années. Votre venue nous fait le plus grand plaisir mademoiselle. Vous sortez de cette école, et cela apporte aux élèves du réconfort, de savoir qu'eux aussi peuvent entrer dans le SOLDAT. De plus, vous êtes une femme, ce qui les rend tous pleins d'espoirs. Vous êtes compétente. Bref, tout cela pour vous dire, que les élèves font de leur mieux, et qu'ils se donnent à fonds. Ils attendent cette intervention avec impatiente.

Bon courage.

Ah, oui, je vous ai fait préparer une chambre, je suppose que vous faites chambre commune, mais si cela vous dérange, je peux vous en fournir une autre.

- Non, c'est parfait ainsi, merci bien. Affirma Shana en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Shana regardait par la fenêtre et fût submergée par bien des souvenirs de ces lieux. Elle avait vécu tant de choses ici, et pourtant, elle s'était isolée des autres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des jeunes gens de son âge. Pourtant, elle s'était amusée en cours théoriques, mais aussi et surtout lors des cours pratiques. C'est là, qu'elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle avait des talents pour la magie, et l'utilisation des matiérias, par comparaison avec les autres, ou par les commentaires de ses professeurs.

Ses deux loups reconnaissaient eux aussi le lieux. Ils tournaient dans la pièce, désireux de rejoindre l'extérieur, l'endroit qu'ils connaissaient le mieux ici. Le seul endroit qu'ils connaissaient.

Shana quitta sa contemplation, se vêtit d'une légère tenue pour la nuit et se glissa sous les draps encore froids, et qui la fit frissonner. Ses deux loups se couchèrent au pied du lit, toujours aux aguets, attendant que Génésis aille à son tour rejoindre leur maîtresse.

La porte grinça, puis claqua. Peu de temps après, le silence plana dans la pièce. Une douce paix en préparation de la journée qui allait suivre.

* * *

- Je ne vais rien vous apprendre, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieux l'intervention de deux membres du SOLDAT. Soyez attentifs et respectueux envers eux. Dans le cas contraire, les corrections que vous collecterez seront assez suffisantes pour vous faire pardonner pour les trois prochaines années. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien, je vous présente donc le SOLDAT de première classe Génésis, et Shanali SOLDAT de première classe.

Je vous laisse la parole.

La journée fut rempli de rire et de joie.

Les démonstrations de combat entre Génésis et Shana furent un spectacle sans nom pour les nombreux élèves. Shana fit les démonstrations de magie, leur expliqua que le secret était avant tout le travail, la compréhension et l'écoute.

- Le savoir des Anciens se trouve dans les matérias. C'est un savoir condensé. Il faut savoir l'écouter, se concentrer et alors, on le ressent. Le savoir. On peut utiliser la magie sans en faire autant, mais elle en sera moins puissante. L'écoute et la compréhension sont les clefs d'une puissante magie. Attention, la puissance de la magie ne s'opère pas uniquement pour l'offensive, la magie défensive est aussi importante. Tout ne repose pas sur la force brut. Utiliser des barrières, ou encore des puissants sorts de guérison.

Bien sûr, ce ne sont là que des conseils. A vous de voir, si vous voulez ou non les écouter.

Les élèves étaient collés à ses lèvres. Ils buvaient chaque mot qui s'en échappait. Pour eux, le secret de la réussite se trouvait forcément dans ce qu'elle leur disait.

* * *

- J'ai prit plaisir à intervenir, s'exclama la jeune femme à son interlocuteur qui se trouvait dans son dos. La brise de la nuit fraîchement tombée lui caressait le visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux de ce doux moment.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, ça n'a rien de terrible. C'est même amusant. Tu me dois un baiser. Génésis s'approcha de la jeune femme, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Profitons du fait que nous pouvons passez une nuit ensemble, c'est si rare, à cause de nos affectations. Et puis, n'est-ce pas un lieu magique ???

L'éloignant doucement de la fenêtre, il la ramena doucement à lui, déposant dans sur ses mains, ses bras, puis dans son cou une multitude de baisers.

Il la colla à lui, lui caressant les cheveux, avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur les lèvres voluptueuses de sa compagne.

Doucement, il la déposa sur le lit, pour l'y rejoindre après avoir vérifier que la porte était verrouillée et refermé la fenêtre.

* * *

- Alors cette journée à l'école militaire ?

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? C'était comme d'habitude.

- Même pas un peu fun ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'était. Avec Shana, on s'est bien amusé là bas, enfin surtout elle.

- Vu que c'était sa première fois…

- Et qu'elle vient de là bas.

- Tiens Sephiroth, on va s'entraîner tous les trois ??

- Bonjour tous les deux. Bien ce petit voyage en amoureux ?

- Ne traînons pas. Enjoignit Génésis.

* * *

Shana frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte du bureau du directeur du SOLDAT. La porte s'ouvrit. Le scientifique de la shinra, Hollander, en sortit. Il lui laissa la porte ouverte afin qu'elle puisse à son tour pénétrer dans le lieu.

Là, elle fit son rapport sur sa journée de la veille.

Pendant ce temps là, alors qu'elle parlait avec passion de son rôle, elle ignorait qu'un combat qui à la base était amical, se déroulait dans la salle d'entraînement du SOLDAT entre les trois amis. Que ce combat tourna à l'acharnement, allant jusqu'à dépasser leur limite, et qui finit par blesser Génésis. Sous la force de ses amis, mais aussi la colère et l'envie de vaincre de Génésis, l'épée d'Angeal se brisa, frappant l'épaule du rouquin et entraîna ainsi dans la plaie de la matéria.

Quand elle quitta le bureau, Génésis avait déjà quitté la salle d'entraînement.

Elle fut étonnée de voir l'état de délabrement de la pièce.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait ??? Vous êtes allés un peu loin les garçons. La salle ne va pas pouvoir être utilisable avant un petit moment….

- Vous avez vu Génésis ?

- Je crois qu'il est rentré. Il… il était fatigué suite à notre combat.

- Quand on voit ce que vous avez fait, rien d'étonnant à être fatigué. C'est le contraire qui serait étonnant. Bon, je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas…… Je vous jure, ces garçons…détruisent tout…prouvez…force…mômes…

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de ne pas lui dire ?

- Que veux tu dire Angeal ?

- Pour la blessure de Génésis. Elle va bien le voir.

- ça, c'est lui que ça regarde.

- Il va se faire passer un savon.

- ça aussi ça le regarde.

- Hahaha !! Tu n'es pas très sympa Sephiroth.

* * *

- Entrez professeur.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez vu le professeur Hollander avant moi. Pourrais- je en connaître la raison ?

- J'avais besoin de son rapport pour pouvoir discuter de la suite avec vous.

- Bien alors voyons cela.

- Avant de commencer, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez un rapport sur les tests que vous avez effectué. Avez-vous réussis à l'évaluer ?

- Ce spécimen est remarquable. Le temps qu'il me faudrait pour finir tous mes tests est insuffisant. Il faudrait me laisser le spécimen bien plus que quelques heures par semaines.

- Vous savez que cela m'est impossible. Ce spécimen est avant tout un membre du SOLDAT.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Ce spécimen m'appartient directeur. J'ai travaillé dessus durant des années.

- Et vous l'avez rejeté en tant que telle. Vous devrez vous contenter de notre petit arrangement.

- Bien. Nous verrons bien. Le Président choisira de lui-même quel rôle lui incombe le mieux.

- Je voudrai un rapport détaillé sur les expériences que vous menez sur elle. Les résultats. J'ai besoin d'avoir une trace écrite de tout.

Voici une copie de celui qui concerne son rétablissement.

- Ce spécimen est bien trop précieux pour perdre autant de temps, je vous le répète.

- J'en prends note. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai rendez vous. J'attends votre rapport détaillé pour la fin de la semaine.

- Il en serait fait selon votre demande…. Je finirai par m'approprier ce spécimen. Dit alors le professeur Hojo une fois dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Un long chapitre n'est-ce pas? Il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner. Et puis, il se passe pleins de choses, qui se précipite, je ne pouvais pas trop les découper, d'où la multitudes de petites parties. (pour montrer la succession rapide des évènements, petits ou grands.

Bref.

Révélations dans le prochain chapitre, les plus perspicaces verront donc en ce qui concerne Shana.

On rejoins doucement les passages du jeu.

Rendez vous alors au chapitre suivant et encore merci de me lire ^^


	12. Le monstre que je suis

Chapitre 11 : le monstre que je suis.

Et hop, voici le chapitre 11. Je pensais le couper en deux, car il est long, mais au final j'ai décidé de le laisser tel quel.

Donc des révélations, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à crisis core, attention, du spoil.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

PS: vu que les premiers chapitres ont été fait à la va vite, je compte corriger les fautes en tout genre (dyslexie, orthographe, maj là où il en faut pas, ect,...) pour une meilleure lecture. Je fais partie des premières à pas supporter les fautes, mais quand je me relis, je me dis que je ferai mieux avant de poster. Je dois avouer que j'avais tellement hâte de poster pour que vous puissiez lire que je ne m'étais pas donné cette peine. excusez moi -_- encore.

* * *

En rentrant dans l'appartement de son bien aimé, elle su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La longue veste avait été jetée négligemment sur le canapé. Un trou non négligeable arborait le haut d'une manche, d'où luisaient des coulures de sang. Sur le sol, une serviette de bain bleue, révélait une tâche de sang béante. Se rendant dans la chambre, elle le vit, sur le lit, tentant de se faire un bandage de fortune.

La colère et la peur passées, elle le regarda avec une moue amusée. Son bandage ne ressemblait à rien. Elle arriva près de lui, toucha délicatement ses omoplates du bout des doigts. Il se retourna, surpris, et en même temps honteux. Celle pour qui il voulait d'avantage devenir un héro le voyait là, blessé, minable et faible. Pourtant, il ne lisait pas de pitié dans ses yeux, juste une douce tristesse, une pointe d'amusement, et aussi de la curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Lui chuchota t-elle tandis qu'elle montrait l'objet du délit.

- Ce…Ce n'est rien.

- Un rien qui semble vouloir montrer le contraire en saignant bien.

- Une blessure fortuite lors de mon combat contre Sephiroth.

- Laisses moi voir.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Elle lui retira le semblant de bandage. La plaie était large et profonde. Avec de l'alcool, elle nettoya la plaie, puis, à l'aide de magie, tenta tant bien que mal de le faire cicatriser. Mais après quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, la magie n'avait aucun effet sur cette plaie, aussi puissante soit-elle.

Habituellement, la magie permet de soigner les plaies les plus bénignes, laissant à la nature le soin de faire disparaître les cicatrices par la suite. Les plaies plus importantes ne peuvent alors être soignée par la magie. Celle-ci n'a alors qu'un rôle d'onguent. Elle calme la douleur, ralentie voir calme les saignements, et parfois les stop.

Ce qui était le cas ici. Les saignements avaient stoppé, mais la plaie restait béante.

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. Hollander par exemple. Je ne sais pas si les saignements ne vont pas reprendre, ma magie semble inefficace. Je suis désolée mon amour. Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Je verrai, si la plaie ne cicatrise pas.

A son tour, il lui déposa un baiser.

* * *

Les jours avaient passés, et la plaie ne semblait pas guérir. Les saignements avaient finit par reprendre, affaiblissant Génésis. Il avait repoussé ce jour, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il devait aller voir Hollander.

Suivant les conseils de Shana, il s'y rendit le lendemain. Dans son état, il n'était pas apte à prendre en charge une mission.

Il jura en jetant son t-shirt collant de sang sur le sol. Il regarda ses pieds, laissa tomber ses bras et sa tête, désabusé par son état. Une plaie de cette envergure aurait déjà commencé à cicatriser. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Même la magie de Shana avait été inefficace.

- Bon sang !!

Mais que se passait-il ? La colère le gagnait. Il s'habilla et quitta l'appartement. Shana était déjà partie depuis un moment. Un nouvel ordre de mission. Elle serait de retour le lendemain.

* * *

- alors, comment va le grand blessé ?

- Et bien, sa blessure ne semble pas aller mieux. Elle ne cicatrise pas, c'est étrange. La plaie reste propre, donc, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de grand risque d'infection, quoi que, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il perd beaucoup de sang, et cela l'affaibli beaucoup.

- C'est pas avec moi que tu aurais ce genre de problème ma belle.

- Garde tes mains près de ton corps Reno.

- Je crois que le directeur du SOLDAT m'aime bien, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Lazard. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Et bien, c'est la seconde fois qu'on fait équipe ensemble, tous les deux. Le directeur a compris que toi et moi, ça ne pouvait que coller.

- Les autres membres de première classe ne sont pas disponibles, et sur cette affaire, les deux départements doivent travailler en collaboration. Ne vas pas chercher plus loin, car il n'y a pas de plus loin. Dépêchons-nous, j'ai hâte d'avoir fini ce travail.

Shana prit ses deux armes et se prépara pour un combat qui se trouvait imminent. Le silence qui planait était trop suspect pour qu'il ne cache rien. Reno avait beau être bavard, et même désagréable, il n'en restait pas moins un bon élément des turks. Lui aussi avait ressenti l'anormalité de l'ambiance qui se dégageait du bâtiment et à son tour, il sorti son bâton électrique, prêt à attaquer ou se défendre le moment venu.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Un signe de main de la part de Reno. La formation de combat entre les deux membres de la Shinra s'organisa.

* * *

Génésis se trouvait allongé sur la table de métal. Le froid mordant du métal pénétrait sa peau, s'insinuant lentement dans son corps, engourdissant la plaie. Sa tête le martelait, la douleur devenait lancinante. La fatigue l'éprouvait.

- Il va vous falloir vous transfuser. Mais comme vous êtes un peu particulier, il vous faudra le sang d'un SOLDAT de première classe.

- Professeur, expliquez- moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi ça ne cicatrise pas ?

- Ecoutez Génésis, de l'énergie magique pure libérée a pénétré votre plaie pendant le choc, et cause tout cela.

- Si c'était si simple, beaucoup d'humains seraient dans le même état que le mien. Dites moi la vérité professeur. J'ai l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur.

- La vérité, c'est que vous êtes différents. Tout comme Angeal. Sephiroth aussi.

Tous les trois êtes différents des autres, mais aussi les uns des autres.

Vous, vous avez subit quelques modifications lors de…pendant la gestation.

- Quel genre de modification ?

- Des injections, censées vous rendre plus forts. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il y ait une défaillance dans votre code génétique. Jusque là, la dégénérescence de votre ADN était latente, mais la mako, appellons la ainsi, a provoqué ce que nous pouvons voir.

Le sang d'Angeal permettra la guérison de votre blessure, mais n'empêchera pas l'inévitable. Votre corps va dégénérer de plus en plus, vous rongeant de l'intérieur, vous détruisant.

- Que… que racontez-vous là ?

- La vérité. Simplement la vérité.

- Pouvez vous m'aider ?

- Je vous aiderai, si vous m'aidez en retour.

- Que voulez-vous ?? Et qu'entendiez-vous par nous sommes tous les trois différents ?

- Angeal fait parti du même projet que vous, mais les modifications diffèrent quelque peu des votre, ce qui fait de lui, qu'il est un sujet plus perfectionné que vous, hélas. Quand à Sephiroth, il est issu d'un projet de feu le professeur Gast et du professeur Hojo. Je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet.

Quand à l'aide que vous pourrez m'apporter, je vous le dirai bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, je vais convoquer votre ami Angeal pour vous arranger un peu.

- Attendez un instant. Les informations se regroupaient doucement dans l'esprit de Génésis. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant alors le sens des mots du professeur. Un… monstre ??? Cela veut dire que je suis donc…un monstre ???

* * *

- Allez, allons boire, c'est une coutume après tout !!

- Pas cette fois Reno, j'ai quelque chose à faire, alors s'il te plait.

- T'es pas drôle Shana, tu devrais te détendre un peu et te lâcher de temps en temps.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le faire Reno, t'en fais pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses qui m'attendent.

Se dépêchant de retourner dans ses appartements, Shana bouscula une jeune femme, auprès de qui elle s'excusa vigoureusement.

Dans un geste rapide, elle ouvrit la porte, mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas une lumière.

Génésis n'avait pas d'affectation, il ne pouvait pas. Alors, où était-il ?? Elle chercha dans chaque pièce du petit appartement, mais la seule preuve de la présence du jeune homme était ce t-shirt jeté sur le lit. Il datait de ce matin.

- Notre Génésis est-il rentré aujourd'hui mes amours ? Questionna la jeune femme, en s'accroupissant devant ses deux loups, en leur caressant le haut de la tête et grattant entre les oreilles. Votre maîtresse va aller voir s'il est dans le bâtiment shinra, et ensuite, on ira se promener tous les trois, ou tous les quatre, en fonction de son état.

Aussi vite dit, qu'elle quittait déjà l'appartement et rejoignait le bâtiment Shinra.

A l'étage du SOLDAT, elle croisa Angeal, qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre.

- Salut grand brun. Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas vu mon grand roux ?

- Et bien écoute, là tout de suite, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hollander. Tu peux me suivre si tu veux.

- Les scientifiques, très peu pour moi. J'ai ma visite quotidienne déjà avec Hojo qui me suffit.

- Je pense cependant que tu devrais m'accompagner.

Pourquoi parler ainsi par énigmes ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire simplement que Génésis se trouvait auprès du professeur ? Les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, Shana suivit malgré tout Angeal. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Que se passait-il ? N'en pouvant plus, Shana rompit le silence.

- Rhaaa !! Mais que se passe t-il enfin Angeal ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ? L'état de Génésis est-il donc si mauvais ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais le professeur m'a demandé de rester discret. Seul Sephiroth est au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Génésis a besoin d'une transfusion. On va lui transfuser mon sang. Il en a trop perdu, selon le professeur. Mon sang permettrait de le stabiliser et aussi de cicatriser sa blessure. Il ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant à l'étage du SOLDAT.

- Mais Lazard ?

- Il est sûrement au courant.

- Si ça peut lui permettre d'aller mieux, j'en suis heureuse, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Surtout que tu le connais comme il est, il se renferme sur lui dans ces moments là.

La conversation fût interrompue par leur arrivée devant le bureau du professeur. Angeal frappa et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit. Le professeur Hollander le fit entrer sans outre mesure, laissant la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte, qui venait de se refermer devant elle. Elle ne resta pas longtemps seule, car Sephiroth finit par la rejoindre.

Là, ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment, discutant, ou simplement réfléchissant dans le silence que leur offrait les blancs entre leur discussion.

Le temps paraissait long, et quand l'ennui fût à son apogée, Angeal sortit, suivit du professeur.

Il leur expliqua l'état de santé de Génésis, ce qu'il venait de faire. La raison de la non cicatrisation, en oubliant d'émettre ce qu'il avait révélé quelques heures plus tôt à Génésis.

Soulagés d'apprendre qu'enfin, la plaie allait pouvoir se guérir, ils ne pensèrent même pas aux questions d'usage, et, pour fêter le coup, décidèrent d'aller boire un verre. Génésis devrait passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie du professeur Hollander pour surveillance.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis sa sorti. Depuis deux jours, Génésis ne parlait que très peu, trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire quand Shana tentait de l'approcher. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était par gêne, après tout, les hommes sont très fiers, et pas toujours facile à comprendre, mais à la fin, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui l'avait froissé.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de mettre la conversation sur le tapis, mais sans résultat. Avec brio, il arrivait à l'esquiver.

Au bout d'une semaine, n'en pouvant plus, elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, quitte à avoir une dispute encore sans précédent.

Shana décida donc, dès le matin, de prendre les devants. Elle ouvrit les volets et les fenêtres, retira les couvertures du lit, alluma la radio, et se mit à cheval sur le jeune homme qui émergeait doucement d'un réveil plutôt difficile.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire quel est le problème, car ton attitude est des plus méprisante. Tu te rends compte que ton mutisme me blesse ? Que ton manque de respect vis-à-vis de moi n'est pas justifié ? Ou alors, s'il l'est, dis moi au moins qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de mal pour que tu agisses ainsi vis-à-vis de moi ?

Je ne te comprends plus. Et pourtant, j'essai. J'ai essayé toute la semaine, prenant sur moi, me disant que tu avais tes raisons, que le temps passant, tu irais mieux, ou alors que les reproches que tu avais à me faire sortiraient une bonne fois pour toute et que les choses s'arrangeraient enfin. Mais rien, rien de tout cela.

Elle le regarda, reprenant son souffle après sa longue tirade, de peur de ne pas pouvoir la finir, car il serait allé se réfugier dans la salle de bain, après l'avoir repoussé sur le côté. Le visage encore rouge, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, elle le dévisageait.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Enfin, il sembla que les paroles eurent au final un effet, car il détourna le regard, qui vint se perdre dans les draps du lit. Il restait figé dans son mutisme, et Shana ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Celles-ci tombèrent sur le torse nu de son compagnon.

Il savait qu'il la blessait, mais il ignorait quoi faire face à la situation. Toute la semaine, il avait vainement tenter d'y réfléchir, se disant que quelque soit sa nature, jamais, elle plus quiconque, ne le rejetterait. Mais son comportement était plus fort que lui. Lui, le monstre, si sale, si impure, il allait la salir, l'abîmer de ses doigts souiller, de son corps tout entier souiller, elle qui était si pure, si innocente. Tout ce que lui n'était pas.

Inconsciemment, il refusait qu'elle la touche, ou même l'approche. Il s'était enfermé dans un silence, n'osant pas lui parler. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à présent, et cela lui fendait le cœur, bien plus que tout le reste.

Il regarda alors ses yeux tristes, son regard désemparé. Doucement, il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, mais au moment de le faire, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, il se ravisa. Il ne devait plus la toucher. Jamais. Pas comme ça du moins. Il la renversa doucement sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord. A présent à genoux, elle pleurait en silence, le visage vers le bas, cachés par ses longs cheveux qui lui tombait devant.

- Je… je suis désolé. Cela ne calma pas pour autant ses larmes, bien au contraire.

Tu n'es responsable de rien. C'est moi, je suis responsable. Je… Je me suis rendu compte de…

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Tout allait bien, alors ne dit pas des choses qui n'ont pas de sens d'accord ? Si tu veux que je te laisse plus de temps, je n'y vois aucun problème. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas, pas du tout. Pourtant, je tiens à être là, pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime, sans condition, sans obligation. Si tu as besoin de plus de liberté, je comprendrai aussi, je retournerai dans mon appartement, mais je n'accepterai pas de rupture.

- Même si c'est réfléchi ?

- Oui, parce que je sais que ça ne le sera pas suffisamment pour justifier un tel choix.

Elle s'approcha, le regard déterminé qu'elle avait toujours possédé. Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent du regard. On pouvait y voir la compassion, et non la pitié, la compréhension, malgré le fait qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui se passait. Mais ce qui le frappa plus que le reste, c'était l'amour qu'il y lisait. Elle disait vrai. Elle l'aimait sans condition. Un amour fort, mais doux. Peut être l'accepterait-elle tel qu'il était ? Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de questions. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Bien plus que quiconque, bien plus que tout. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait y réfléchir. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une chose était sûre, il devait prendre de la distance.

- Je ne compte pas rompre Shana, mais si tu pouvais regagner un temps ton appartement, ça m'aiderait un peu. A faire le point, à réfléchir, et quand tu es là, je te blesse. Je ne le veux pas, mais perdu dans mes réflexions, je te blesse, indéniablement.

Shana regarda vers le sol. Elle se tenait près de lui. Bien sûr, c'est elle qui l'avait proposé, mais cela la blessa profondément. Elle allait donc devoir quitter cet endroit. Elle espérait que cela ne serait que temporaire. En silence, elle se leva. Toujours sans bruit, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, sous le regard empli de culpabilité de Génésis. Il le fallait. Ils ne devaient plus se toucher. Il ne devait même plus l'effleurer.

L'éloigner n'était pas seulement pour éviter de la blesser. Il la désirait tellement. Sans ça, il ne savait pas comment se contrôler.

Elle réunit ses affaires, bien qu'il en resta encore, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière, en direction de son aimé, siffla ses loups et quitta les lieux, en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Un désagréable pressentiment commença à naître dans le fond de son estomac. Comme si, elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir. Comme si, les choses allaient changer, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Oui, et le changement, ce changement, lui faisait bien peur.

* * *

Shana n'avait pas eu d'affectation depuis trois jours. Et depuis trois jours, elle tournait en rond, dans sa chambre, ou bien dans Midgar. Elle n'avait pas pu revoir Génésis depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, mais elle s'en était doutée.

La journée commençait doucement. Shana décida de sortir. Rester enfermée ne servirait à rien, sauf à la faire souffrir d'avantage.

En chemin, elle rencontra Angeal. Il discutait avec un jeune membre du SOLDAT. Sans doute un de ses élèves. Un joli brun, un peu surexcité sur les bords. Il ne tenait pas en place d'après ce qu'elle voyait.

- Il est amusant ton élève !! Dit-elle en s'approchant d'Angeal, une fois le jeune « disciple parti ».

- Zack. Oui, il est pleins de bonnes dispositions, et est compétent, mais il est encore immature, et ne sait pas encore se tenir, et tenir en place tout court d'ailleurs. Il a un trop plein d'énergie. Mais je compte bien le fatiguer.

- Je veux bien te croire là-dessus. Dis moi Angeal, tu as eu des nouvelles de Génésis ? Je, j'ai décidé de le laisser un peu seul, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et me semblait préoccupé mais depuis, je ne le vois plus, et j'ignore comment il se porte.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai pas plus. Quand il est avec nous, il se referme comme une huître. Depuis ce fameux incident, il a changé. Sans doute devrais-tu te rendre auprès de Hollander. Je pense qu'il en sait plus que nous. Il pourra t'aider.

Après une longue discussion près de la fontaine, Shana salua Angeal et rejoignit le bâtiment Shinra.

- Espérons que le professeur soit toujours là. Se dit-elle en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Shana se tenait devant la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà, droite comme un i, la respiration rapide, elle n'osait pas frapper. Que craignait-elle après tout ? Encore un autre de ses pressentiments.

« toc toc »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur, qui, sans un mot, fit entrer la jeune femme.

- Je savais que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, et j'ai beaucoup de réponses. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de toutes les entendre.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de questions, mais sachez bien, que je tiens à ce que vous me disiez tout, je m'y suis préparée en venant ici. Dites moi professeur, qu'arrive t-il à Génésis ? Je pensais qu'il allait mieux, mais il semblerait que même si ça plaie soit guérie, lui par contre, n'aille pas bien. Il nous rejette tous, ses amis, moi. Je vous en prie, je veux comprendre la raison de son enfermement.

Le professeur l'invita à s'asseoir, et commença à raconter à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait raconter au concerné quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était différente, elle aussi, elle serait capable de comprendre, mais pas de l'aider. Sans doute que sa colère l'aiderait lui et ses desseins r contre. Génésis ne reviendrait pas en arrière, elle choisirait forcément l'homme qu'elle aime à une société qui les aura trahi par le passé.

Shana écoutait, et plus elle en entendait, plus certaines choses devenaient claires pour elle, mais plus elle se sentait confuse. Le professeur avait omis de lui parler de Sephiroth et Angeal. Génésis était donc si différent. Il avait été

- fabriqué ?

- Oui, on pourrait dire la chose ainsi. Cependant, je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

- comment ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très différente de lui.

- Bien sûr, il reste un être humain, cela ne change rien pour moi, mais pour les autres aussi.

- Non, je ne veux pas parler dans ce sens là. Vous… vous avez-vous aussi subit quelques… petites modifications, avant votre naissance.

- Comment ça ? Expliquez vous.

- Votre mère, n'est pas vraiment votre mère. Elle n'a fait que vous porter.

- Vous, vous devez vous tromper, je ressemble à mon père, donc ma mère ne peut être que ma mère.

- Votre père est bien votre père. Vous êtes issus d'un projet scientifique dirigé par votre mère et le professeur Hojo. Un projet financé par la Shinra. Votre vraie mère était issue d'une race différente. Une race bien supérieure à la notre. Au vue des rapports, votre sang vous confère autant de pouvoir que celui de votre mère, sans doute que cela est due au transfusions de mako prénatales. Il la détailla. Cela n'a pas l'air de vous étonner.

- Et bien, à dire vrai, il… Ne me prenez pas pour une folle, mais, il m'arrive d'entendre la voix d'une femme, qui se dit être ma mère. Une voix douce, rassurante, mais pas la voix de celle que j'appelais maman.

- Vous êtes une Cétra, très chère enfant. Et sous peu, dès que les tests pour vous évaluer seront connus de la Shinra et plus précisément du président, vous serez en danger. Lazard ne pourra pas vous protéger éternellement contre le professeur Hojo. C'est parce que les Cétras ont disparu que le projet de vous faire naître de la sorte à été mis en place. La Shinra cherche la suprématie, et pour cela, les Cétras doivent les mener à la…

- Terre Promise. C'est là où l'on retourne à la Planète, après avoir erré toute notre vie à sa recherche. J'ignore comment je le sais, mais je le sais.

- Ecoutez, je peux vous dire ce que je sais sur vos ancêtres, et pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais sans doute que cela pourra vous aider.

Ainsi, durant toute la soirée, Le professeur Hollander et Shana discutèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais cela l'aidait à comprendre d'avantage. Elle pourrait aider Génésis comme ça.

Si elle pouvait le revoir, elle pourrait lui venir en aide.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre répond à vos questions, mais attention, c'est loin d'être finie, et les surprises vont continer!!!

On se retrouve au chapitre suivant!!


End file.
